Passion Rouge Sang
by Petale-De-Rose11
Summary: Quand vos sens se perdent, que la trahison vous obsède, et que votre raison s'effrite, êtes vous bien certain qu'il s'agisse encore de vous ? Mai, Naru et la SPR partent pour une nouvelle enquête qui risque de perturber bien des choses et révéler des vérités pas toujours bonnes à dire... Une famille parisienne face au crime passionnel.
1. Fin d'une attente

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comme promis voici les quatre premiers chapitres modifiés en commençant par le chapitre 1 !_

_Avant de vous laisser lire je dois tout de même préciser quelques petites choses._

_Mon histoire se déroule directement après l'animé de Ghost hunt et ne prend donc pas en compte les informations dévoilées dans la suite du manga papier._

_Pour le moment cette fic est classée T mais dans les prochains chapitres elle deviendra M._

_Bien évidemment les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas en revanche tous les personnages secondaires notamment la famille Du Plessis ainsi que leurs aventures sortent tout droit de mon imagination._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir ou redécouvrir tout ça en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 : Fin d'une attente_

_Mai était à bout de souffle. Elle courait depuis de longues minutes à travers les arbres. Ses agresseurs la poursuivaient toujours et contrairement à elle ils ne paraissaient pas du tout faiblir. Dans cette forêt immense, il semblait n'y avoir aucune issus. Elle ignorait où sa course la mènerait et la luminosité du jour sans cesse décroissante altérait de plus en plus ses sens._

_Soudain, elle aperçut au loin une silhouette éblouissante. Naru ! Se dit-elle. Je suis sauvée ! Cependant, malgré ses tentatives désespérées elle ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Elle accéléra encore, luttant avec courage contre la souffrance atroce qui parcourait ses jambes et ignorant la brûlure de ses poumons._

_Bien que terrorisée, elle osa un regard par-dessus son épaule, souhaitant calculer la distance qui la séparait des 3 hommes. Au même moment, elle sentit ses muscles se déchirer au contact de l'acier glacial, elle venait d'être poignardée. La douleur fut insupportable, elle s'effondra au sol se retrouvant désormais sans défense, à la merci de tous. C'en était fini d'elle, elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, même Naru l'avait abandonnée._

Un son strident ramena Mai de force à la réalité. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et, toujours confuse, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui, un simple rêve. Le son persistait, elle finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea en vitesse vers la commode où était posé son téléphone. L'appareil affichait « Lin-san ». Elle fut saisie d'une joie vive. Enthousiaste, elle prit une grande inspiration et décrocha le combiné. Il demanda brièvement comment elle allait, mais comme elle s'y attendait ce n'était pas l'objet de cet appel. Ils avaient reçu une nouvelle affaire et elle était priée de se rendre au bureau de la SPR au plus vite.

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme souvent, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, animée par de nombreux cauchemars dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle était en sueur, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ne ressentait aucun bénéfice de ses longues heures de sommeil, au contraire, la fatigue était plus intense que la veille. Ces rêves duraient depuis plus d'une semaine à présent et la nouvelle d'une enquête à résoudre arrivait au bon moment, cela contribuerai à lui changer les idées.

Mai avait également hâte de revoir tous ses collègues avec qui elle n'avait passé que peu de temps récemment. Après l'hospitalisation de Naru il y a deux mois suite à leur dernière investigation, le jeune homme s'était vu imposer un repos forcé. Une fois rétabli, il avait refusé les demandes d'une demi-douzaine de clients qu'il ne jugeait pas assez intéressantes.

Au départ, Mai profita sans complexe de cette période de calme. En effet, leur dernière enquête s'était avérée usante, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral, surtout lorsque Naru avait sombré, piégé entre la vie et la mort. L'image de son patron agonisant demeurait encore au sein de son esprit, gravée en profondeur, indélébile. Cette fois-là, son cœur de pierre s'était figé et l'espace d'un instant, il avait quitté leur monde, son monde.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui il se portait bien, le drame ne les menaçait plus, la peur pouvait disparaître. La jeune fille s'obstinait à faire entrer cette notion rassurante dans sa tête, mais quoi qu'elle en dise, la vérité résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne s'en était jamais complètement remise. Elle gardait en elle un sentiment d'anxiété perpétuel et ses rêves n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Oui, Mai avait eu de trop nombreuses visions prémonitoires pour simplement oublier ses aventures nocturnes comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Certes elle n'était pas en mission et généralement les rêves qui se manifestaient lorsqu'elle dormait dans son appartement n'étaient que peu significatifs, elle préférait quand même ne pas prendre le risque de rater quelque chose d'important. Malgré tout, la jeune femme aimait l'action et avait besoin d'adrénaline pour animer un peu sa vie monotone. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'avec cette nouvelle enquête de l'action elle allait en avoir. En effet, pour que l'homme accepte enfin un travail, il devait s'agir d'un cas exceptionnel.

L'eau chaude coulait toujours le long de son visage et de son corps, rassurante, la purgeant du reste de ses inquiétudes. Peu à peu, elle sentait ses muscles se relaxer et ses pensées s'égayèrent. Son énergie habituelle avait finalement regagné son corps malgré la fatigue due à son manque de sommeil. Elle aurait souhaité profiter d'avantage de ce moment de détente mais le temps passait et elle devait se dépêcher. Lin n'avait pas précisé d'horaire, mais elle savait combien Naru détestait qu'elle se fasse attendre.

Elle éteignit l'eau, sortit de la cabine de douche et enfila une serviette autour de son corps avant de se diriger vers sa grande armoire. Elle n'hésita pas sur les vêtements du jour et se vêtit d'un t-shirt large, très confortable, doublé d'un vieux short avec de bonnes chaussures. Il s'agissait de la tenue idéale pour affronter les ordres de son patron. De plus, le trajet pour le lieu d'investigation serait certainement long et laborieux, alors mieux valait qu'elle mise sur des valeurs sures.

Elle se munit ensuite d'un grand sac où elle jeta sans trop choisir de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Quelques affaires de toilettes et même un livre de cours qu'elle était sûre de ne pas ouvrir mais le prendre avec elle participerait à diminuer sa culpabilité d'encore manquer l'école. Elle se sécha grossièrement les cheveux et y passa un coup de brosse en vitesse. Elle s'occupa pour finir des derniers détails dans son appartement pour s'assurer un retour confortable, puis se mit en route vers la station de métro.

En cette heure matinale les rues étaient surchargées de monde. La jeune femme dut endurer une vingtaine de minutes de trajet dans la chaleur étouffante de deux trains bondés. Elle finit tout de même par arriver devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau de la SPR. Quelques mètres seulement la séparaient de son ancienne vie. Elle inspira longuement pour rassembler le courage d'affronter son narcissique favori, et se décida à entrer.

Mai eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'elle fut accueillie par Ayako et Bo-san. Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi bruyants et enthousiastes. Cette pensée la fit sourire, ses amis n'avaient guère changés. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se réjouit de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, elle savait que bientôt ils se chamailleraient comme des enfants pour une raison quelconque.

Naru quant à lui était assis devant son bureau silencieux et songeur, rien de surprenant de sa part. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, le cœur de Mai se serra. Elle se sentit rougir bêtement et détourna les yeux avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son teint rosé.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle de retour à la réalité.

-Lin est parti chercher John et Masako à la gare. Répondit Naru. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. En attendant, puisque tu es là Mai, rend-toi utile et va préparer le thé.

La jeune fille ne fut guère surprise de cet accueil glacial de la part de son patron, mais rien ne saurait entamer sa bonne humeur. Docile, elle obéit et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Quand elle revient avec le plateau de tasses fumantes, elle fut heureuse de constater que tous ses amis étaient là. Elle les salua vivement et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir lorsqu'elle aperçut Masako en pleine conversation avec Naru. Décidément elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille !

Tout le monde prit place sur les divans du salon prêts à écouter les explications de Naru.

-Bien, en ce qui concerne notre affaire, commença-t-il de son ton sec habituel, tout a débuté il y a quatre mois environ. Caroline du Plessis, notre cliente, a quitté la France pour venir s'installer au Japon avec son fils. Sa famille est à la tête depuis plusieurs générations, d'une entreprise de cosmétiques qui s'est étendue dans les plus grandes villes du monde jusqu'à Tokyo. Deux de ses frères et sœurs y ont emménagé dans le but de faire progresser les filiales de leur entreprise sur le continent asiatique. Madame du Plessis quant à elle, était chargée d'épauler son mari dans la direction du siège social Parisien.

-Pourquoi avoir déménagé alors ? Questionna John. S'est-elle disputée avec lui ?

\- Cela ne concerne en rien son mari. Lui répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir beaucoup de détails, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle aurait fui son pays d'origine après le décès brutal de son père, l'ancien PDG de l'entreprise.

\- Elle fuit après la mort de quelqu'un ? Rien de très mystérieux ! Je mise tout sur la femme ! L'interrompit Ayako.

\- Je suis d'accord poursuivit Mai, si son mari a pris la place de son père dans l'entreprise elle a dû gagner beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- Mais justement ! Les contredits Bo-san. Pourquoi aurait-elle fui la France après un tel revirement de situation ? Si le pouvoir était sa priorité il aurait était logique qu'elle reste chez elle pour en profiter. Sans compter que si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais demandé nos services.

-Bonne théorie Bo-san, c'est surement toi qui as raison. Se ravisa Mai.

-Et en parlant de ça, nous ne savons toujours pas en quoi notre travail consistera. Constata Ayako.

-Quand vous aurez terminé de commenter inutilement mes propos je pourrais peut-être vous en faire part. Intervient Naru lassé de cette discussion sans intérêt.

Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Il poursuivit.

-Comme bien souvent, les choses se sont produites petit à petit. Pendant une longue période, tout allait bien. Puis, des disparitions d'objets se sont manifestées, des bibelots, des clefs, quelques bijoux qui réapparaissaient après plusieurs jours. Au départ, Madame du Plessis n'y portait pas une grande attention, mais ensuite la situation s'est aggravée. Elle a subit d'étranges pertes de mémoire sur des choses banales. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son repas de la veille, ou de la raison de sa présence dans une pièce. Ces oublis se sont étendus et ont empirés. Soudainement lucide, elle se demande comment elle s'est retrouvée dans un café, dans un parc ou au milieu d'une rue. La maîtrise de son corps a fini par lui échapper, ses mains ne lui obéissent plus l'espace d'un instant. Aujourd'hui, elle a de subites pertes de connaissance qui peuvent arriver plusieurs fois par jour. Sa fatigue est chronique, et sa personnalité commence à changer, elle devient instable.

-Oui, enfin cela ressemble plutôt à un cas psychiatrique qu'a quelque chose qui nécessiterait nos compétences. Fit remarquer Bo-san.

-C'est ce qu'elle pensait aussi dans un premier temps. Continua le patron. Elle soupçonnait des problèmes de santé et s'inquiétait de quelque chose de grave. Elle a consulté de nombreux spécialistes qui n'ont rien trouvé du tout. Désespérée, elle s'est alors mise à faire toutes sortes de recherches jusqu'à ce que sa nièce la persuade qu'il puisse s'agir de quelque chose de surnaturel. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle a décidé de nous contacter bien qu'elle soit persuadée de la non existence d'esprits.

-Cela risque de compliquer les choses si notre cliente ne nous prend pas au sérieux. S'inquiéta Ayako.

-Oui, et pourtant toute l'affaire semble tourner autour d'elle. Ajouta Masako.

-Peut-importe ! Reprit Bo-san. Nous éluciderons ce mystère et elle sera bien obligée de reconnaître ses torts une fois devant le fait accompli.

-C'est une femme de pouvoir, ancrée dans le rationnel, les chiffres et l'argent, c'est évident qu'elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Soupira John attristé par l'esprit fermé de certaines personnes.

-Quand nous mettons nous en route alors ? Demanda Mai.

-Immédiatement. Se contentât de répondre Naru.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était prêt pour le départ. Ils se divisèrent dans deux voitures différentes une avec Lin et Naru transportant tout le matériel, et l'autre conduite par Bo-san avec le reste de l'équipe. Mai avait le choix entre les deux véhicules. Pour des raisons évidentes elle prit la route avec le moine. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de passer plusieurs heures dans le fourgon de la SPR et on peut dire que rester aussi longtemps avec deux personnes qui ne parlent jamais n'avait rien d'amusant. Ce fut un choix qu'elle ne regretta pas.

Le trajet avec ses amis fut gai et animé. Ils discutèrent de bien des choses. Bo- san racontait ses derniers concerts, comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir exorciser un fantôme alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans une ruelle en pleine nuit ou encore le dernier exorcisme de Masako qui était passé à la télé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci expliqua son ennui devant tant de mise en scène. Elle parlait des arrières de coulisses trompeurs de ce genre d'émissions. John les écoutait en souriant et donnait des nouvelles des enfants de l'église qu'il allait régulièrement visiter. Ayako quant-à-elle parlait de tout et de rien. La route fut longue mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début de cette histoire, recevoir vos avis et impressions serait vraiment génial ! Les commentaires sont une grande part de motivation!_

_A très bientôt !_


	2. Tragédie de la belle en rouge

_Bonjour, comme dit précédemment je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre 2 modifié ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 2 : Tragédie de la belle en rouge_

Mai comprit qu'ils approchaient de leur lieu d'enquête lorsque Bo-san délaissa la route principale pour emprunter un petit chemin étroit. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une voie privée à travers la montagne. La jeune fille qui en silence regardait par la fenêtre ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie par la taille du domaine. Jusqu'où s'enfonceraient-ils dans cette forêt sauvage ? Elle pouvait comprendre le désir d'une famille d'hommes d'affaires de s'éloigner du centre-ville mais tout de même ! A combien s'élevait leur fortune pour qu'ils puissent acheter une étendue pareille ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer le luxe de la demeure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. La seule vue du portail suffit à conforter ses appréhensions. Il s'agissait d'une immense grille travaillée dans des motifs floraux à la fois délicats et imposants. La peinture toutefois avait été rongée par l'âge et le fer terni par la rouille. Malgré la vétusté de l'endroit, Mai put apercevoir l'interphone et les caméras de surveillances devant lesquelles Lin dans le fourgon s'était arrêté. Ces gens-là ne négligeaient rien concernant leur protection personnelle ! Voilà donc la raison de la présence de la SPR entre ces murs, ils étaient prêts à tout afin de conserver leurs secrets. La mission s'annonçait déjà complexe alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore garés dans la cours.

Une fois qu'ils furent enfin stationnés, Mai descendit de la voiture avec prudence, les jambes encore engourdies par les heures de route avant d'aller se figer face à l'entrée principale. La beauté était telle qu'elle ne réussissait pas à discerner tous les détails mais la majesté de l'édifice s'imposa à elle. La devanture l'écrasait de toute sa splendeur. Plus haute que large, elle s'étendait sur quatre paliers qui formaient un bloc rectangulaire. Les rangées de fenêtres s'alignaient les unes au-dessus des autres, Mai réussit à en compter six par étage. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut sans aucun doute le nombre de cheminés qui perçaient l'ardoise du toit. Elle ne réussissait pas à les discerner toutes. Une pour chaque pièce déduisit-elle. Ce château dépassait ses espérances.

Son émerveillement s'évanouit cependant bien vite. C'était dans cette même immensité qu'elle devrait errer la nuit, seule, avec ses médiocres pouvoirs. Elle savait pertinemment que de pareils murs faisaient un réceptacle idéal à toute forme de créatures. Elle ne doutait pas d'ailleurs qu'avec sa chance habituelle elle en croiserait très tôt aux détours d'un couloir. Elle frissonna.

L'arrivé d'un domestique l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Tous réunis ils le suivirent vers la porte principale dont la taille colossale apparue à Mai aussi imposante que celle d'une église européenne. Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule en silence. La décoration de la pièce s'avéra très sobre. Elle se composait d'un espace d'une trentaine de mètres carrés que surplombait un escalier avec un double accès sur la droite comme sur la gauche. On trouvait sur les murs des portraits de famille et quelques meubles pour combler le vide.

-Ils sont un peu radin ces Français murmura Ayako à son oreille.

Mai dut se retenir de rire car déjà une femme arrivait à leur rencontre. En bonne enquêtrice, elle la reconnu comme la chef de famille. Belle, droite et fière, l'étrangère s'avançait à petits pas pressés dans son tailleur de luxe. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, noués en un chignon séré au-dessus de sa nuque. Aux vues de son visage marqué par de petites rides Mai lui attribua un début de quarantaine, elle restait au demeurant une personne séduisante. Elle se présenta à eux comme Caroline du Plessis, leur cliente. Après avoir serré les mains de chacun elle les invita à sa suite dans un petit salon du second étage.

La salle décorée dans un style du second empire Français donna à Mai l'impression d'avoir quitté son pays natal. Sur les murs tapissés étaient disposés de nombreux tableaux représentant des femmes et des paysages. Au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs personnes les attendaient, installées sur de magnifiques fauteuils rouges. A leur arrivée, ils se levèrent tous.

Les présentations furent longues et Mai savait qu'elle peinerait à retenir tous ces noms, qui, pour ne pas faciliter sa tâche étaient Français. Caroline Du plessis Avait un fils, Félicien. Le petit garçon était timide, il se cacha derrière sa maman, mal à l'aise devant l'équipe inconnue. Elle leur présenta ensuite Béatrice et Florian, sa sœur et son beau-frère eux aussi parents d'un jeune garçon qu'ils avaient nommé Maxime. Vint Finalement le tour du troisième frère, Antoine, marié à Mathilde qui lui avait donné deux filles, Lydia et Clémence pour le moment absentes. Elles étaient à Tokyo avec leur mère et rentreraient plus tard.

Cette culture étrangère à la jeune fille la déstabilisait, surtout lorsque Félicien l'appelait par son nom, n'utilisant aucune formule honorifique. L'enfant ne vivant au Japon que depuis très peu de temps n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y accoutumer.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent peu après ce cliché familial.

-Pour vous aider au mieux dans votre enquête, nous serons tous à votre disposition. Commença Caroline. Le but étant de résoudre l'affaire au plus vite, je vous donne quartier libre, vous pourrez faire les choses comme vous l'entendez, et si vous le souhaitez, notre personnel pourra vous aider.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant la remercia Naru. Dans un premier temps, pourriez-vous nous assigner une pièce, qui nous servira de quartier général ?

-Bien évidemment, je vous fais préparer cela tout de suite répondit Caroline qui aussitôt ordonna à deux domestiques de s'exécuter.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes était revenus au salon et prièrent les employés de la SPR de les suivre jusqu'à leur nouveau QG. Ils installèrent ensuite le matériel dans l'immense demeure, ce qui leur prit le reste de l'après-midi. Heureusement, quelques hommes de mains de la famille du Plessis les avaient aidés dans leur tâche, pour le plus grand soulagement de Mai.

Ils utilisèrent le reste de la journée pour s'installer dans leurs quartiers, tous avaient leur propre appartement.

La nuit avait peu à peu gagné les derniers rayons de lumière, et seule dans son immense -chambre Mai ne parvenait pas à se détendre. La pièce était silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle était dans son lit, isolée, sans défense. Elle n'était pas tranquille, sa respiration accélérait au rythme de son angoisse. Son esprit divaguait, imaginant qu'à tout instant quelque chose de terrible surgirait pour l'arracher à la vie. Sa gorge se noua, ses cheveux se hérissèrent. Elle regrettait amèrement qu'ils aient tous fait chambres appart.

Elle essayait de se raisonner, répétant en boucle à voix basse les sorts qu'Ayako et Bo-san lui avaient enseignés. Mais elle était sous l'emprise totale de la peur, rien ne la calmait, sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Comme une enfant terrifiée par le noir, elle alluma alors sa lampe de chevet et observa un instant la pièce, tout était normal. Soulagée, elle soupira. Toutes ses craintes semblaient s'être envolées en même temps que l'obscurité. Après encore quelques minutes, elle autorisa enfin ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue à se fermer. Peu après elle s'endormi.

_Dans cette petite pièce étroite, l'air était désagréable, saturée d'humidité. L'éclairage était faible et une chaleur étouffante embaumait l'endroit. Mai se sentait mal à l'aise, elle voulait sortir au plus vite de ce qu'elle avait deviné être une cabine de douche._

_La brume était épaisse, ses yeux peinaient à discerner quelque chose, elle chercha une sortie, en vain._

_Elle réussit toutefois à apercevoir une forme, qu'elle identifia comme une silhouette humaine. Son sang se glaça, elle n'était pas seule, elle était enfermée et elle n'était pas seule. Prise de panique, elle n'osait plus se mouvoir bien que tout son corps lui ordonnait de fuir. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait réfléchir. Elle tenta quelques pas en arrière mais se heurta contre un mur. Derrière elle se trouvait une impasse, elle n'avait guère le choix, la seule issus possible se situait droit devant. Son unique chance de survie était de se rapprocher de l'ombre. A contre cœur, elle fit quelques pas en avant._

_Ce qu'elle vit contrasta complétement avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une femme magnifique d'une vingtaine d'années lui faisait face, souriant devant son miroir, souriant et fredonnant d'un ton enjoué. La peur fit place à une étrange forme de fascination. Dans sa sublime robe rouge et son chignon bouclé cette jeune femme ne dégageait rien d'inquiétant. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas l'avoir aperçu, trop absorbée par sa tâche. Concentrée, l'inconnue terminait sa toilette en appliquant un peu de rouge à lèvre._

_Mai observa attentivement son visage, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la jeune fille décida que cette personne magnifique était digne de confiance. Elle avait de grands yeux emplis de douceur et de compassion, un nez fin et une bouche délicieuse mise en valeur par un pourpre mat. La belle était sans doute attendue pour une soirée merveilleuse, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Mai la vit réajuster son chignon à de nombreuses reprises et lorsqu'elle sembla satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. _

_Curieuse, la jeune fille sortie à sa suite. La femme était en train de chausser ses talons lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Ses traits parfaits n'étaient désormais plus que douleur. Mai aperçut vaguement deux mains autour du coup de l'inconnue souffrante. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la douce et jolie femme se débattit pour survivre, luttant en vain. Horrifiée devant cette scène Mai ne parvenait pas à bouger, bien qu'elle souhaitait de toute son âme porter secours à cette personne en détresse. Mai hurlait, mais aucun son n'émanait de sa gorge. Elle pleurait mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était impuissante. Peu après, l'inconnue cessa son combat, vaincue._

Mai se réveilla en criant, les joues mouillées, l'image de la mort toujours présente devant ses yeux. Sanglotant, elle se leva et ouvrit les stores afin de sortir sur le balcon. Elle tremblait, se remémorant le sourire perdu à jamais de cette femme, désormais figé dans un fasciés de douleur, pour l'éternité. Elle pleurait, s'imaginant subir une fin si atroce, seule, et sans doute abandonnant son être aimé au désespoir. Elle suffoquait, devant la fatalité et la haine qui avaient conduit un être si doux vers le néant.

Après un moment, Mai avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. L'air frai du soir lui avait fait du bien. Mais tant de questions perturbaient encore la jeune fille. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi mettre fin à ses jours? Et surtout, pourquoi en avait-elle rêvé ? Habituellement ses visions lui permettaient d'aider les autres, de trouver une solution aux énigmes pour résoudre les affaires et sauver tout le monde. Cette fois ci il n'en serait rien, tout était fini, c'était trop tard, la mort, il ne restait que la mort.

Mai frissonna. Elle observait le ciel depuis de longues minutes et vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle retourna à l'intérieur se réchauffer un peu. Son réveil affichait cinq heure trente-trois, cette nuit cauchemardesque durerait encore un moment et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps. Sa chambre lui paraissait toujours aussi vide, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule.

La jeune fille hésitait, devait-elle se rendre au Q.G. ? La présence de Lin et surtout, la présence de Naru la réconforterait. Cependant, elle savait que celui-ci lui confierait certainement quelque tâche ingrate et dans son état actuel elle n'avait pas la force de travailler. Elle se décida donc sans plus de réflexion, elle irait dans la chambre d'Ayako jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle se couvrit légèrement avec un gilet qu'elle trouva sur une chaise et sortit de ses appartements en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. La vue du couloir isolé et austère augmenta la fréquence de son rythme cardiaque. Heureusement, la chambre de la prêtresse ne se trouvait pas très loin. Elle aperçut la porte, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de son amie et s'efforça d'être discrète. A pas de loup, elle rejoignit bientôt un canapé, et sans plus réfléchir s'installa dessus.

Le parfum D'Ayako enivrait toute la pièce, Mai se sentait un peu mieux. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent lentement, elle laissa son esprit échapper à son contrôle. Elle sombrait de plus en plus vers l'inconscience quand l'image de la belle inconnue agonisant resurgit à ses yeux. Elle se redressa instantanément, son bref moment de répit envolé. Quoi qu'elle fasse ce soir, elle ne réussirait pas à trouver la paix.

Elle se leva et se dirigea comme elle put vers la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, de peur de déranger Ayako. Malheureusement, son acte eut l'effet opposé. Dans un geste maladroit, Mai renversa un vase qui s'effondra violemment sur le sol. La prêtresse affolée se réveilla en sursaut, allumant immédiatement sa lampe de chevet.

-C'est moi Ayako ! Se dépêcha de la rassurer Mai qui accourait vers elle.

-Mai ? Mais Quesque tu fabriques ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Lui répondit la prêtresse.

-Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien, mais si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure de la nuit ?

Le visage de Mai se ferma, elle avait oublié l'espace de quelques instants la raison de sa présence mais Ayako l'avait ramenée à la réalité.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler ça ne fait rien. Continua la jeune femme qui avait vu le ton grave de son amie.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai simplement pas très envie de me remémorer des choses si tristes.

-Peut- être que ça te ferait du bien au contraire de te confier à quelqu'un. Cela pourrait te libérer d'un poids. Poursuivis Ayako bienveillante comme à son habitude.

A de nombreuses reprises Mai avait pu surmonter des situations terribles grâce à la prêtresse. Notamment pendant l'affaire Urado. Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance et savait que celle-ci ferait son maximum pour l'aider. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la Miko et raconta son rêve dans les moindres détails.

Ayako ne l'interrompit pas pendant son récit, elle écoutait simplement. Elle voyait les larmes de son amie perler sur ses joues, son cœur se serra. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que tout allait bien se passer, mais Mai n'était plus une enfant , ce genre de phrases toutes faites ne sauraient la consoler. Elle préféra donc garder le silence, comprenant sa douleur et l'étreignant d'un geste maternel, espérant lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

Mai se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever et elle se voulait énergique pour cette nouvelle journée d'investigation. Elle avait une mine affreuse, des cernes marqués et les yeux rouges et gonflés tant bien par ses larmes que la fatigue. Elle emprunta donc à la prêtresse quelques produits de beauté qu'elle utilisait rarement pour améliorer son teint.

De son côté, Ayako repensait à ce que venait de lui raconter la jeune fille. Elle se demandait si ce rêve avait un rapport avec l'enquête. Cependant, aucun membre de la famille du Plessis ne leur avait fait part d'un meurtre, ni même de la mort d'une femme. Le seul défunt qu'ils déploraient était leur frère ainé. Elle en conclut que cet événement ne les aiderait pas. Elle ne put par ailleurs s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Mai interpelée par le son était venue rejoindre la Miko. C'était John. A son arrivé, le prêtre fut étonné de trouver la jeune fille dans la chambre d'Ayako, mais ne demanda rien. Il s'informa cependant de la situation lorsqu'il aperçut les bouts de verre entassés un peu loin, constituant jadis une magnifique pièce de poterie tout en motif doré. Les deux femmes lui expliquèrent vaguement l'accident afin de le rassurer. Il leur confia ensuite la raison de sa venue, tout le monde était déjà dans leur salle de réunion, prêt à travailler. Elles devaient donc les rejoindre au plus vite. Il s'en alla sa tâche étant accompli, Mai à sa suite, retournant dans sa chambre où ses affaires étaient disposées.

Elles arrivèrent peu après dans le quartier général de l'équipe. Installés sur les divans, ils sirotaient tous un thé en les attendant.

-Ces dames daignent enfin nous honorer de leur présence. Commenta Naru glacial.

Les deux femmes gênées et habituées à ce genre de remarques déplaisantes ne prirent même pas la peine de répliquer. Naru poursuivit.

-Nous avons relevé les données obtenues cette nuit avec notre matériel, rien d'anormal ne s'est produit. Aucun changement de température ni même le moindre déplacement d'objet.

-Rien de très alarmant pour l'instant continua Bo-san. Nous savons tous que les esprits détestent les étrangers et il est tout à fait normal qu'ils se camouflent en notre présence.

-C'est exact. Poursuivit Naru. Mais même en se camouflant du mieux qu'ils peuvent Masako devrait être capable de ressentir quelque chose.

-Oui. Répondit la Médium. Je n'ai visité que très peu de pièces pour le moment mais bien que ce ne soit pas très précis, je peux vous l'affirmer, quelque chose se cache derrière les murs de cette maison.

-Très bien, ton travail aujourd'hui consistera donc à approfondir tes recherches ordonna le patron.

-Entendu. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile.

-Oui, mais prend Mai avec toi.

L'intéressée voulut protester mais le ton sec de Naru désignait qu'il serait inflexible et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer avec le jeune homme. Sans compter que pour une fois le travail ne semblait pas trop pénible et même si elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec la médium, ce serait toujours mieux que de se retrouver coincé au QG entre Naru et Lin.

-Quant à Bo-san et John, vous irez vérifier l'état et la position de tout le matériel. Assurez-vous que tout fonctionne correctement mais surtout qu'aucun appareil n'ai été déplacé malencontreusement. Continua d'ordonner le patron.

\- Pas de problème répondit le moine.

-De mon côté, j'interrogerai le personnel avec Lin.

-Et moi je suppose que je vais devoir rester ici, devant les écrans. Le coupa Ayako.

-C'est Exact. Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Et bien, si personne n'a de questions, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, partant accomplir la mission qui leur avait été désignée.

Après quelques heures, Mai et Masako avaient déjà visité plusieurs fois les pièces du manoir inoccupées dans le silence complet. Aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir engager la conversation, et bien que Masako ne soit habituellement pas très bavarde elle était étonnée que Mai elle, maintienne ce calme. Et non sans raisons, la jeune fille repensait à la scène de la veille. La perspective que son patron et la médium puissent discuter ainsi la mettait hors d'elle, surtout après l'accueil glacial que Naru lui avait accordé. Elle se demandait qu'elle genre de relations pouvaient bien entretenir les deux collègues, sa frustration augmentait. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante, Masako fut la première à briser la glace.

\- Alors Mai ? As-tu ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Rien du tout. Mais pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? C'est toi la professionnelle non ? Répondit Mai sèchement.

Elle-même fut étonnée du ton que prit sa voix, elle était perturbée certes, mais elle n'était pas en colère contre sa rivale amoureuse qu'elle considérait tout de même comme son amie. Elle sentait pourtant un sentiment de rancœur monter en elle, sans en comprendre la raison.

-Le fait d'être professionnelle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Répondit la Médium toujours aussi calme. Tu as eu la même vision que la mienne la dernière fois, et Naru semble se fier à ton instinct, tes rêves et ton jugement. C'est pourquoi je ne peux que faire de même.

Naru ? Pourquoi parlait-elle encore de Naru ? La rage possédait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait qu'elle souffre. A peine les mots furent-ils prononcés dans sa tête que Mai prit peur en réalisant la violence de ses pensées. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-t-elle ainsi ? Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Elle aurait voulu immédiatement s'excuser auprès de la médium mais les mots ne sortaient pas, une nouvelle bouffée de colère intense la saisit.

Au même moment, un hurlement lointain se fit entendre à travers la demeure.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mai affolée.

-Allons voir. Répondit Masako. Je crois que ça provient de là-bas ! Poursuivit-elle en désignant un couloir du doigt.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent à travers le manoir. Un peu plus loin elles aperçurent Béatrice du plessis, son enfant pleurant et criant dans ses bras. Mai et Masako la suivirent jusqu'à une salle de bain. Là, Béatrice déposa Maxime dans la baignoire et alluma le jet d'eau froide à son maximum. L'enfant pleurait toujours mais semblait un peu apaisé par le contact du liquide glacé.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Masako à la maman encore sous le choc.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit celle-ci. Je l'ai entendu hurler et me suis précipitée vers lui, il était dans la cuisine seul et venait d'être aspergé d'eau bouillante.

-Que faisait-il dans la cuisine seul ? S'emporta Mai.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander continua Béatrice. Je l'avais confié à ma sœur Caroline, elle devait le garder jusqu'à ce soir, je m'apprêtais à sortir pour une affaire.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais confié ! S'exclama l'intéressée qui venait d'apparaitre devant la porte suivie de près par John et Bo-san qui eux aussi avaient accourus inquiétés par le cri du petit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Béatrice. C'était il n'y a même pas vingt minutes !

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir murmura Caroline avant de fondre en larmes. Tu veux dire que si Maxime est blessé c'est entièrement de ma faute ?

\- Apparemment c'est dut à une nouvelle perte de mémoire Essaya de la consoler Mai. C'est simplement un accident.

-Un accident qui ne se serait pas produit si je n'avais pas oublié qu'il était avec moi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Le pauvre enfant ! Comment ai-je pu le laisser seul dans une cuisine? D'ailleurs que serais-je allée faire là-bas ? Et surtout pourquoi aurais-je laissé une casserole d'eau bouillante sur le feu avant de m'en aller ?

-Nous avons un bon moyen de le découvrir dit Naru arrivant lui aussi et dont le calme contrastait avec le reste du groupe. Il y a des caméras et des micros dans toutes les pièces. En visionnant l'enregistrement nous auront des réponses.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les membres de l'équipe prirent la direction du QG à l'exception de Masako qui resta avec la famille et l'enfant qui attendaient l'arrivé d'un médecin précédemment contacté.

Ayako qui n'avait pas quitté les écrans de la matinée avait suivi toute la scène derrière les caméras. Cependant, comme tout le monde, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine. En effet, quelques secondes avant l'incident, la télévision reliée à la pièce était devenue noir, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait débranché l'appareil.

-Cela n'a rien d'accidentel commenta Bo-san après le rapport de la Miko. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à un enfant ?

-Je pense qu'un esprit malveillant a tout simplement profité du fait qu'il soit ainsi seul et sans défense pour l'attaquer. Commença la Médium. Il n'y a pas toujours de raison particulière aux actes haineux des esprits. Tant qu'ils peuvent blesser et faire souffrir pour assouvir leur colère, la manière n'a aucune importance.

-En tout cas cela nous confirme que cette maison est bel est bien hantée. Dit Mai à voix basse plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler reprit-elle plus fort.

Elle leur raconta ses élans de colère violents à l'égard de Masako juste avant l'accident. Elle ne savait pas si les deux événements étaient liés mais Mai n'aurait jamais pu avoir un tel sentiment de haine envers une collègue et amie, elle en était certaine, à ce moment précis elle avait encaissé la rancœur de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Demanda Bo-san.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal. Répondit la jeune fille. Et puis je ne sais pas si ça a un lien quelconque avec notre affaire. Sans compter que Masako était là elle aussi et elle n'a rien ressenti.

-Oui, voilà quelque chose de bien étrange admit Ayako. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?demanda-elle à l'intention de Naru.

-Vous continuerez votre première tâche. Commença-il. Ma nouvelle priorité est d'interroger de nouveau la famille. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a eu de nombreux événements comme celui d'aujourd'hui ces derniers mois. Prenant cela pour des accidents personne n'a du juger bon de nous en parler. Quant à toi Mai, va prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant et essaye de parler avec Caroline Du Plessis. Surtout, soyez tous prudents, les esprits redeviennent hostiles.


	3. Une machiavélique assaillante

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture pour ce chapitre 3 modifié !_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 3 : Une machiavélique assaillante. _

Pour une fois, Mai exécuta les ordres de son patron avec grand plaisir. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son chevet dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Maxime. Dans la confusion du moment, discerner l'étendu des brûlures s'était avéré difficile, et elle ignorait l'importance des commotions de l'enfant. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses atteintes soient superficielles et que d'ici quelques jours il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie insouciante et gaie. Le jeune femme sentit la colère monter en elle, comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à un si jeune enfant ? Quoi qu'il advienne, elle se jura de mener cette enquête à bien, et de débarrasser le monde d'un être si cruel.

Elle errait à travers les étages, confuse devant les allées de portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Elle ignorait où se situait la chambre de Maxime, et parcourait les couloirs aléatoirement. Elle gardait bon espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de l'aider. Elle pressa le pas, impatiente de connaître l'état de santé du blessé. Après un enchaînement de couloirs et d'escaliers, elle toucha enfin au but. Elle aperçut au loin une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de Caroline. La femme pourrait lui indiquer son chemin. Soulagée, elle fit un pas vers elle.

-Excusez-moi madame, pourriez-vous m'accorder un petit instant ?

Mai s'était efforcée d'être la plus naturelle possible mais devant la chef de famille elle devenait timide.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Répondit Caroline en se retournant.

Elle découvrit alors son visage avec surprise. Certes elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de la voir, mais elle le savait cette fois-ci, quelque chose semblait différent. Ses traits paraissaient plus froids, plus sévères. Son expression ainsi fermée dégageait un sentiment inquiétant. Mai l'observa avec attention, elle ne put réprimer une sueur froide. Il lui fallut un instant avant de réussir à parler.

-Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer la chambre de Maxime. Demanda-t-elle très gênée.

Elle percevait désormais une impression d'hostilité autour de Caroline, qui se mua rapidement en une présence maléfique. Oui, elle pouvait très nettement ressentir une troisième personne derrière la maîtresse de maison. Cependant, elle ne l'aperçut pas.

-Continuez dans cette direction, ce sera la dernière porte avant la bibliothèque.

Son ton sec et distant glaça le sang de Mai, elle voulut couper court à cette conversation.

-Merci, Je m'y rends immédiatement.

Caroline repartit vers le couloir opposé. La jeune femme quant à elle ne bougea pas, ne préférant pas lui tourner le dos. Elle suivit son ainée des yeux, la gorge nouée, comme si quelque chose allait surgir. Malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Lorsque la chef de famille passa devant le petit miroir suspendu sur le mur entre deux tableaux d'une valeur inestimable, la jeune fille cru voir quelque chose. L'espace d'une seconde, Mai avait vu deux reflets dans la glace, celui de Caroline et celui d'une autre femme la poursuivant.

Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait enfin associer un visage à cette présence qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée. Paniquée, elle partit précipitamment vers la chambre de Maxime pour s'y réfugier.

Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte mais malgré sa terreur attendit d'avoir retrouvé son souffle avant d'entrer. Elle ne voulait pas débarquer dans cet état et effrayer d'avantage le garçon et sa mère. Mai trouva Béatrice au chevet de son fils endormi. L'enfant semblait enfoncé dans un sommeil paisible et seuls les bandages qui recouvraient son corps trahissaient son accident.

-Comment vas-t-il ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Beaucoup mieux, merci. Le médecin n'a décelé aucune blessure profonde et est assez confiant quant à la rapidité de sa guérison.

-Qu'elle excellente nouvelle ! Il a eu de la chance !

Mai rassurée sentit les muscles de sa nuque se détendre un peu. Cependant la vision flou de cette femme qu'elle avait entre-aperçut plus tôt la perturbait encore. Au risque de paraître impolie, elle se devait de questionner Béatrice sur le sujet. Après tout, elles étaient sœur et la femme devait elle aussi avoir ressenti quelque chose.

-Je sais que la situation ne s'y prête pas mais il faut que je vous le demande. Caroline nous a fait part de ses problèmes concernant sa mémoire et son comportement. Je voudrais votre avis sur ses modifications de personnalité. Avez-vous noté d'autres phénomènes particuliers ?

-Ne vous sentez pas gênée, vous faites votre travail et moi aussi je souhaite régler cette affaire au plus vite. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai certes noté une agressivité surprenante et inhabituelle chez elle ces derniers jours, mais rien de plus.

-En êtes-vous bien certaine ? N'avez-vous pas perçu comme une gêne, des frissons en sa présence ?

-Fort heureusement non ! Rien de tout cela.

Elle n'osa pas la questionner sur l'ombre qu'elle soupçonnait de suivre la présidente.

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Sur ce je dois retourner à mes occupations, mon patron n'apprécie pas que je disparaisse trop longtemps.

-A bientôt

Mai devint de plus en plus sceptique, il était désormais évident qu'elle seule percevait la présence de l'esprit. D'abord avec Masako qui n'avait pas été touchée plus tôt dans la journée et maintenant avec Caroline. Il restait une autre possibilité : peut-être que la femme s'était manifestée pour la première fois aujourd'hui ? Cela lui sembla fort probable. Dans le cas contraire la medium qui avait discuté à plusieurs reprises avec Caroline l'aurait obligatoirement remarqué. De toute manière, il fallait qu'elle se rende au quartier général au plus tôt. Elle reprit alors la route, en sens inverse.

Elle marchait depuis un certain temps, convaincue d'avoir suivi le même chemin sauf qu'autour d'elle rien ne lui apparaissait familier. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit. Envahi par l'exaspération, elle soupira. Elle était lasse de se perdre lors de chacun de ses déplacements. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Vers où se dirigeait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La prudence voulait qu'elle face demi-tour, qu'elle retourne dans l'autre partie du manoir, mais une part d'elle restait certaine qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bonne direction. Que se passait-il ? Elle aurait dû arriver à destination depuis un long moment. Pourquoi ses pas ne l'emmenaient-ils pas où elle le souhaitait ? Sans même en savoir la raison, elle continuait à suivre le même chemin, attirée mystérieusement vers une direction inconnue.

Mai marchait encore, l'inquiétude la gagnait, mais où allait-elle donc ? Fonçait-elle dans un piège ? Inconsciemment, elle poursuivait toujours sa route lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. C'était cette pièce, oui c'était cette pièce que tout son corps recherchait. Elle ressentait le besoin urgent d'y pénétrer sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était comme si ses mouvements étaient orchestrés par une entité lointaine, et qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus ses déplacements.

Soulagée de toucher au but, elle s'approcha de la porte restée entrouverte. A première vue, la pièce ne contenait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle fut surprise par la décoration intérieure, simple mais sublime à l'image du reste de la demeure. Les murs recouverts d'un papier peint fleuri donnaient un côté de légèreté à la chambre. Dans l'atmosphère régnait une odeur douce et délicate de jasmin. Sans contexte, la personne qui habitait ici ne manquait pas d'un certain goût. Curieuse de connaître son identité, elle observa attentivement la pièce à la recherche d'une réponse. La solution à cette énigme lui apparut très vite. En effet, elle trouva sur la petite coiffeuse au pied du lit des indices qui l'aidèrent dans son enquête.

Elle vit deux cadres photos. Sur l'un d'entre eux se trouvait l'image d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne de la famille qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Ses soupçons furent bientôt confirmés, sur la seconde image, on pouvait voir le même homme en compagnie d'une femme et d'un enfant qui étaient familiers à la jeune fille. Sa certitude se renforça, cet inconnu s'avérait être Ferdinand De Plessis, le mari de Caroline resté en France.

Mai soupira, les amants vivaient séparés depuis de nombreux mois et n'avaient sans doute pas eu l'occasion de se revoir. Elle essayait de s'imaginer à quel point Caroline pouvait se sentir seule loin de la personne qu'elle aimait, surtout en ces temps difficiles. Aurait-elle pu à sa place rester si forte ? C'est vrai qu'avec un enfant à élever et à protéger elle ne devait certainement pas avoir le temps de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle admirait de plus en plus cette femme.

Délaissant les photos, Mai continua sa visite des lieux. Elle était consciente de son impolitesse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de cette personne qui la fascinait. Elle explorait la chambre depuis un certain temps déjà lorsqu'une présence hostile se manifesta de nouveau.

Ses poils se hérissèrent le long de ses bras, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur le bas de sa nuque tandis-que la sensation se renfonçait. Elle sentit subitement les yeux de quelqu'un sur son dos. Horrifiée elle se retourna d'un seul coup pour parcourir la pièce à la recherche de ce mystérieux observateur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une créature terrible guettant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent un frisson. Toutefois, malgré son attention, elle ne découvrit rien de suspect. Mais Mai ne s'y trompait pas ! Son ressentiment continuait de grandir et elle se fiait à son instinct. La menace restait présente ! Si cela ne provenait pas de derrière, la source de ce malaise se trouvait sans contexte devant elle. Après une telle conclusion la jeune fille osait à peine bouger.

Elle dut réunir tout son courage pour redresser la tête. La vision qui lui apparut alors l'horrifia. L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu derrière Caroline n'était pas une chimère créée par son imagination. Elle était bien réelle et se tenait debout, juste là, tout près de la pauvre Mai qui tremblait de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille crut tout d'abord que l'ectoplasme se trouvait sur le même plan qu'elle mais en le détaillant d'avantage elle comprit mieux la situation.

Le miroir devant lequel Mai se tenait servait de cage à la créature. Elle comprit alors que ce simple morceau de verre serait son ultime rempart face à la haine qu'elle lisait au fond des orbites saillant du reflet maléfique.

Elle la fixait, oui, elle la fixait avec ses pupilles opaques bordées de rouge. Tétanisée, Mai ne détourna pas le regard, persuadée que si elle le faisait, le fantôme en profiterait pour l'atteindre. La femme elle, agit. Son visage d'une pâleur extrême jusque-là glacial et inexpressif se changea en un rictus machiavélique. Mai ressentit dans chaque parcelle de son corps un effroi innommable. C'était comme si elle avait devant ses yeux l'incarnation du mal.

Cet être décharné se délectait de sa peur, la jeune fille pouvait le comprendre sans la moindre hésitation. La créature soudainement éclata d'un rire fou où pointait un accent de sadisme, Mai sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

Elle savait que la chambre possédait comme toutes les autres pièces des micros et des caméras et elle était certaine que quelqu'un surveillait via les écrans en permanence. Son seul espoir résidait en ses amis, il fallait que l'un d'entre eux ne tarde pas à venir la sauver.

Elle attendit. Une longue minute s'écoula, elle fut pour Mai aussi longue qu'un mois entier. Elle patienta encore, mais personne ne venait lui porter secours. Elle se trouvait toujours immobile, terrifiée devant le miroir. La femme tout comme elle, semblait perdre patience. Mai la vit se mouvoir derrière le verre salvateur et implora le ciel pour que la surface résiste. Le sourire de la créature s'élargit, son rire retentit de nouveau dans la pièce. Lentement, comme si le temps s'écoulait pour elle au ralentit, le monstre plaqua ses deux mains sur la surface lisse de la glace, et pencha la tête vers l'avant comme si elle s'évertuait à en sortir.

Mai effarée, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se précipita vers la porte, temps-pis pour les conséquences. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée mais rien ne se passa. Elle hurla, réalisant qu'elle était prisonnière de ces murs, enfermée avec l'effroyable fantôme. Elle voulait sortir, elle devait sortir. Elle se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers la fenêtre, dernière issus possible. A son plus grand soulagement, celle-ci s'ouvrit du premier coup.

Elle arriva sur le balcon, et s'avança en direction de la rambarde afin d'évaluer la distance qui la séparait du sol. Sa gorge se noua, elle dut se forcer à déglutir. La chambre se situait au deuxième étage, la chute serait périlleuse, mais pas forcément mortelle. Quelle meilleure solution se présentait-à-elle ? Il n'y en avait pas. Sa seule porte de sortie, sa seule chance de survie était devant ses yeux. Sauter la libérerait. Peut-être ne se relèverait-elle jamais ? Cela lui semblait toujours mieux que de subir quelques tortures épouvantables en retournant à l'intérieur à la merci de cette femme.

Derrière elle, un bruit d'explosion de verre se fit entendre. Le fantôme avait sans doute réussit à sortir du miroir. Elle ne devait plus hésiter. Elle inspira et elle passa par-dessus la barrière la séparant du vide. Elle tenait maintenant en équilibre sur le petit rebord derrière la grille de ferraille. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le moment était venu.

Elle allait se laisser tomber, quand tout à coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle hurla, hurla et se débattit contre cette main qui la retenait avec force. Elle se sentit peu après projetée en arrière, sur le balcon. Toujours choquée et tétanisée par la peur, elle perdit connaissance.

_Le noir, il n'y avait que le noir. Un noir complet, opaque, s'étendant à perte de vue. Autour d'elle il n'y avait rien. Seulement le noir, le noir, le vide et la solitude. Dans cette eau glaciale, le froid la figeait. Seule et perdue, elle grelottait. Elle était seule, seule et terrorisée. Il n'y avait rien, uniquement le noir, le froid, et une jeune fille recroquevillée dans les abîmes. Elle agonisait, elle suffoquait. Quoi qu'elle fasse l'air n'entrait pas dans ses poumons. La mort ? Était-ce la mort ? Était-elle aussi triste? Si Solitaire? Si Glaciale? Si c'était la mort, souffrirait-elle ainsi pour l'éternité?_

_Mai!_

_Une voix humaine ? En ce lieu dépourvu de toute trace de vie était-ce une voix humaine ?_

_Mai !_

_Oui, c'était une voix, c'était son prénom, quelqu'un l'appelait._

_Mai!_

_Elle paraissait douce, chaude. Elle l'a connaissait. Oui, elle connaissait cette voix et elle l'aimait._

_MAI !_

_Son corps se réchauffait lentement. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre. Naru, cette voix appartenait à Naru! Il était venu pour elle, pour la sauver. Elle devait le suivre, elle devait le suivre, elle devait absolument le suivre._

_Lui seul serait capable de la ramener vers la lumière._

_Avec peine, ses paupières s'ouvrirent._

\- Enfin réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Le ton de Naru se voulait doux et rassurant, et tous avaient pleinement conscience de la rareté de ce genre d'occasions. Encore confuse, la jeune fille mit de longues secondes à revenir à la réalité. N'était-elle pas morte il y a quelques instants ? Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements précédents, tout ce qui lui revint à l'esprit c'était un froid saisissant embaumant son corps et son incapacité à respirer.

-Mai ! Tu vas bien ? Questionna de nouveau le jeune homme.

Elle sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son front. Instantanément, elle se remémora la scène du balcon. Paniquée, elle détailla la pièce. Elle reconnut vaguement sa chambre, gênée par la forte luminosité environnante. Ayako était assise sur son lit à quelques centimètres d'elle la paume sur son visage. C'était la prêtresse qui l'avait touché, elle soupira de soulagement. De l'autre côté, tout aussi proche se trouvait Naru, et à quelques mètres le reste de l'équipe.

Elle était vivante, elle était en sécurité et entourée par ses amis. Réalisant enfin pleinement la situation, elle ne put retenir des larmes à la fois de soulagement et de bonheur.

-Mai tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Ayako en voyant la jeune fille pleurer.

\- Non… visiblement je vais bien. Que s'est-il passé là-bas? J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir été tuée par cette femme.

-Tu veux plutôt dire par ta stupidité ! S'énerva Bo-san ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère maintenant qu'il la savait sauve. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu faisais sur le rebord du balcon prête à te jeter dans le vide ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Naru était arrivé une seconde plus tard.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua aussitôt Mai. Tu rigole j'espère ! Réussit-elle à placer malgré le mal de crane abominable qui la gagnait. J'essayais juste d'échapper à cette psychopathe ! Je me suis dit que sauter me laissait plus de chance de survie que d'être découpée en morceaux !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin ? S'impatienta le moine.

-Comment ça ? Je parle du fantôme du miroir bien évidemment ! Celui qui m'a attaqué lorsque je me trouvais dans les appartements de Caroline.

-Tu étais seule là-bas Mai. S'étonna John. Hormis toi, nous n'avons croisé personne.

-Elle était là pourtant ! Je peux vous le garantir ! Regardez sur les enregistrements vidéo ! Vous pourrez l'apercevoir.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait poursuivit Naru tout aussi surpris que les autres. Nous étions au QG quand tu as commencé à paniquer, à pleurer et à hurler à travers la pièce. Nous t'avons ensuite vu te diriger vers la fenêtre sans comprendre, à notre plus grand désarroi.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Hurla-elle à moitié.

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait bien vu, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Mais pourquoi était-elle l'unique personne à pouvoir la voir?

-Laissez-la un peu tranquille ! Intervint Ayako. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est toujours très faible ? Elle a besoin de plus de repos.

-Non ! Je vais bien ! Contesta la jeune fille. Je suis prête à me remettre au travail.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'emporta la Miko à son tour. Ton corps ne va pas bien, tu es à bout, tout le monde ici pourrait le dire rien qu'en te regardant. Sans compter que tu n'as quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos ! Insista-elle, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La dernière chose qu'elle désirait c'était de se retrouver mise sur la touche. Sans compter que rester dans cette grande chambre la terrifiait. Quelqu'un serait sans aucun doute resté à ses côtés le temps de sa convalescence, mais sur l'instant elle préférait se changer les idées en se rendant utile.

-Impuissants face à la détermination de leur amie, Ayako et Bo-san cédèrent.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Retournons travailler ! S'impatienta Mai.

-Très bien Mai, mais ne te force pas trop. Demanda le moine à contre cœur.

-Naru? Nous attendons tes instructions! Continua Ayako.

La journée se terminera bientôt, avant la tombée de la nuit on ferait mieux de prendre nos précautions. Allez vérifier le matériel et préparez tout pour qu'on soit prêts en cas d'urgence, les choses vraiment sérieuses vont commencer.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en cœur et Naru reprit.

-Mai, tu resteras au QG avec Lin et moi.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je vous ai pourtant dit à tous que j'allais bien! Protesta la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'accepterai pas de contestations! Tu resteras au QG, c'est tout.

Le ton glacial et sévère de Naru fit disparaître les sentiments de rébellion de la jeune fille. Elle se résolu à les suivre jusqu'à leur centre de réunion. En se levant, une fatigue écrasante s'abattit sur elle. Elle fut prise de vertiges et de nausées. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas si bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire, mais fit tout pour que personne ne remarque rien. Elle soupçonna tout de même les deux hommes d'avoir lu en elle, car le long du chemin ils marchèrent lentement et firent même quelques pauses.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. Lin lui donna quelques fiches à lire sur les nouvelles informations qu'il avait découvert auprès de la famille un peu plus tôt. Il se mit ensuite à surveiller les écrans pendant que le patron de la SPR remplissait des formulaires.

Bien que sa tâche ne soit pas très difficile, son mal de tête empêchait Mai de se concentrer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle sombrait peu à peu vers le sommeil. La présence de ses collègues la rassurait, c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le manoir qu'elle se sentait autant en sécurité. Elle retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger, son corps arrivait enfin à se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence. Peu après, elle dormait déjà.


	4. Songes et réalité en superposition

_Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4 qui lui aussi a été modifié. Contrairement aux trois précédents, beaucoup plus d'éléments ont été changés notamment sur la fin. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 4 : Songes et réalité en superposition_

_Mai entendit un froissement de papier. D'où provenait-il? Elle observa attentivement les lieux non sans difficulté. La nuit venait de tomber et seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Les meubles environnants et la disposition de l'espace lui indiquèrent qu'elle se trouvait dans un bureau. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Et D'ailleurs comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait se rapportait au QG. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange._

_Un nouveau froissement se fit entendre, lui faisant manquer une pulsation cardiaque. Elle regarda une fois encore dans toutes les directions, s'arrêtant sur les moindres détails. Elle trouva enfin la source de ces bruits de feuilles. Dans un angle, à proximité d'une bibliothèque remplie de gros ouvrages, Mai discerna quelqu'un à moitié camouflé dans l'ombre. Ses muscles se crispèrent en réalisant sa présence. Elle ne céda pas à la panique pour autant. Elle devait rester calme et réfléchir à la situation._

_Depuis son arrivée, l'ambiance environnante lui procurait une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et les éléments réunis ne concordaient pas avec la réalité. Un rêve, elle en était quasiment certaine, tout ceci n'avait rien de physique. Logiquement, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie en s'approchant de la silhouette que ses yeux regardaient toujours. Pourtant, elle n'était pas très rassurée malgré tout. Elle prit alors conscience qu'en fouillant les lieux elle pourrait peut-être découvrir des informations intéressantes, utiles à l'enquête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle démasque l'identité de cette personne._

_Lentement, elle avança dans sa direction. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle aperçut dans l'ombre un visage familier. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne rêvait pas d'un inconnu. En effet, elle avait immédiatement reconnu Antoine Duplessis, le frère de Caroline._

_Elle comprit que cette vision n'avait rien de banal, elle était incontestablement liée à leur enquête. Elle devait à tout prix découvrir des indices susceptibles d'aider ses amis dans la résolution du mystère. Elle voulait agir au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne vienne perturber son sommeil._

_La jeune fille rassembla son courage et se rapprocha encore. Elle choisit malgré ses appréhensions de se positionner juste derrière l'homme qui s'attelait à la tâche afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Curieuse, elle essayait malgré l'obscurité de lire les inscriptions se trouvant sur les papiers qu'Antoine triait. Son soulagement fut énorme lorsqu'elle réussit à comprendre le sens de mots rédigés sur la lettre que l'homme tenait en main. En effet, tous les documents semblaient être écrits en Japonais. Toutefois, elle ne tira rien de ces premières investigations, seulement des comptes reliés aux bénéfices mensuels de l'entreprise. Déçue, elle comprit que cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, sans compter que les finances ne faisaient pas parties de ses domaines favoris._

_Elle délaissa donc sa lecture afin de se diriger vers la poubelle en espérant que ses recherches soient plus fructueuses. Dans la corbeille, des dizaines de feuilles s'entassaient et de toute évidence un tri s'imposait. Elle s'autorisa à fouiller à l'intérieur, ignorant sa conscience qui lui aurait en d'autres temps empêché de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie d'un inconnu. Elle étendit la main, mais au dernier moment elle hésita._

_Bien que persuadée de son inexistence aux yeux du personnage de son rêve, la jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle touchait un objet ou le faisait chuter sur le sol. Antoine remarquerait certainement les papiers en mouvements, ou tout du moins, il l'entendrait lorsqu'elle les déplierait. Lors des précédentes investigations, la question ne s'était jamais posée mais aujourd'hui elle redoutait les conséquences de ses actes._

_Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sure d'elle, devait-elle abandonner sa quête ? Après tout, même si l'homme percevait sa présence alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un rêve les conséquences sur la réalité seraient elles si terribles ? Ce débat intérieur ne se poursuivit pas fort longtemps. Elle remarqua que non loin de la poubelle, deux feuilles isolées reposaient sur le carrelage, il s'agissait d'indices évidents._

_D'ailleurs, Antoine semblait toujours très absorbé par ses occupations, Mai décida donc de se risquer à observer les deux papiers mais en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour alimenter sa confiance en elle-même, ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait de la sueur perler sur son front. Dans un geste des plus délicats, elle attrapa les deux boulettes froissées et les glissa à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elle s'éloigna ensuite dans l'autre partie de la pièce, en s'assurant qu'a cette distance elle serait inaudible, elle s'appliqua à les défroisser._

_Sur la première, elle vit de nombreux chiffres dont elle ignorait la signification. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de quelque document concernant l'entreprise, elle le mit de côté pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle passa au suivant. Elle put y lire un mot par malheur rédigé en Français. Non seulement les inscriptions étaient écrites à la main, mais la forme laissait penser à une lettre. Par sa calligraphie ce mot lui apparut très personnel et attisa sa curiosité. A ce moment précis Mai regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir en saisir la signification. Elle dû faire appel à de vagues souvenir de cours mais le résultat n'en demeura pas moins déplorable._

_Mon chère Antoine,_

_Merci pour la nuit dernière, je me rends bien compte de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, mais je ne peux résister à la tentation de te revoir._

_Clara._

_Elle reconnut le prénom du frère de Caroline et devina que les mots le précédent relevaient d'une quelconque formule de politesse. Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut «Clara». Elle comprit sans peine qu'il s'agissait du prénom de la personne ayant rédigé la note. Cependant, aucun membre de la famille Du plessis ne se nommait ainsi. Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette mystérieuse inconnue?_

_Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un mouvement dans la pièce qui attira son attention. Antoine venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque un peu plus loin. La jeune fille le vit attraper un livre sur la plus haute étagère, et aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au milieu du bureau. Mai s'était figée. Ce déplacement impromptu du frère de Caroline l'avait mené juste en face d'elle, seuls quelques pas les séparaient. Elle le savait incapable de la voir mais, cela n'effaçait pas sa vulnérabilité. Comme par réflexe elle tituba afin de se diriger vers l'abri le plus sure, derrière le divan le plus proche._

_Tout à coup, elle entendit le grincement de la porte briser le silence qui régnait en maitre. Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait sans doute de rentrer de l'autre côté du bureau, unique endroit où se trouvait une issue. La jeune fille observa Antoine pour voir sa réaction. Cependant, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de cette intrusion. Peu après, des bruits de pas bien marqués retentirent dans la pièce. La jeune fille n'en comprenait pas l'origine, mais ceux-ci paraissaient inaudibles pour l'homme. En effet, il ne bougeait toujours pas._

_Une peur glaciale s'était emparée de la pauvre Mai, elle sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes. Incapable de détourner le regard, ses pupilles ne se détachaient pas une seule seconde de l'homme, espérant qu'il sente son regard peser sur lui et qu'il soit alerté du danger qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Ses efforts furent inutiles. Soudainement, elle vit une ombre se positionner juste derrière Antoine. L'intrus arrivait au niveau de sa cible. Mai dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un hurlement. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer elle aussi._

_La vision qu'elle eut ensuite l'horrifia. Deux mains vinrent se positionner sur la gorge et les épaules de l'homme comme pour le maintenir immobile. Dans chaque parcelle de son corps, la jeune fille craignait pour la vie d'Antoine qui n'avait toujours pas aperçut ou même ressenti la présence de l'agresseur. La seconde d'après, une lame s'abattit de tout son long sur la carotide de la victime docile. Mai ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tétanisée par l'angoisse folle qui l'habitait. Instantanément, le sang gicla à travers toute la pièce. Le velours du divan qui abritait la jeune fille prit une teinte vermeille, sans le savoir, elle se mit à hurler au point de s'en déchirer les poumons._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières toujours sous l'emprise de la peur atroce qui résonnait encore à travers son esprit, la jeune fille aperçut Lin et Naru qui se tenaient près d'elle. Cette image la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle se trouvait bel et bien au QG avec ses deux collègues. Comme elle le pensait, tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Elle soupira de soulagement, son corps se détendit quelque peu.

-Qu'est que tu as Mai ? Qu'as-tu vu ? L'interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix douce et calme.

Toujours confuse, la jeune fille aperçut une tension dans les yeux des deux hommes. Elle en comprit vite la raison, en passant sa main sur son visage, elle sentit qu'il était trempé par un mélange de sueur et de larmes.

-Je viens de voir Antoine Du Plessis se faire tuer devant mes yeux. Réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix déformée par l'émotion persistante.

-Pardon ?

-Si possible, j'aimerais faire disparaître les détails de ma mémoire.

-Je comprends, mais s'il s'agit d'une de tes visions prémonitoires, il est tout à fait probable qu'il soit en danger de mort pour de bon.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut se dépêcher Naru ! Prévenons tout le monde et mettons-le en sécurité.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un entra en fracas dans le QG. C'était Béatrice, la sœur de Caroline et Antoine qui semblait hystérique.

-Que se passe-t-il Madame? l'interrogea Lin.

La femme peinait à trouver ses mots et son expression semblait partagée entre la peur et la souffrance. La terreur envahit de nouveau l'esprit déjà malmené de Mai. Elle le savait, la situation était trop évidente, la présence de cette dame ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Après un effort considérable pour maîtriser ses émotions, Béatrice réussit à formuler quelques mots sensés.

\- C'est une domestique. Commença-t-elle prise par une crise de larmes. Elle vient de trouver mon frère mort dans son bureau.

Mai écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Mort avait-elle déclarée. Antoine était bel et bien mort et cette fois-ci elle se trouvait éveillée. Mort, se répéta-t-elle encore dans son esprit. L'homme était réellement mort. Elle se demanda alors si son décès dans le monde réel ressemblait à celui dont elle fut spectatrice. Peut- être que la scène s'avérait même être identique. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et attisa sa panique.

-Il faut que je le vois! S'exclama Mai .S'il vous plaît emmenez-moi où il se trouve!

-Calme-toi ! Lui souffla Naru toujours à ses côtés.

-Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas! C'est important! J'ai besoin d'y aller! Insista-t-elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas ! La coupa Béatrice d'une voix brisée. La scène est abominable ! Mon pauvre frère !

La femme, pourtant si digne de coutume, se mit à répéter en boucle ces lamentations, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

-Mais je l'ai déjà vu ! Hurla la jeune fille qui ne parvenait plus à garder une conscience rationnelle.

-Mai! Arrête ça tout de suite. Lui ordonna son patron.

-Non laissez la finir ! Intervint Béatrice qui sembla reprendre un brin de raison. De quoi parliez-vous à l'instant?

\- Ce n'est rien. Intervint Lin à son tour. Mais Mai à raison, nous devons nous rendre sur les lieux, ne serait-ce que pour recueillir des informations. Après tout, nous sommes venus ici en tant que vos employés pour vous aider à résoudre les problèmes de votre famille. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en déclarant que cette mort n'est en rien accidentelle n'est-ce pas Madame ?

-En effet murmura-elle faiblement. Sa gorge a été sectionnée. Quelqu'un dans ce manoir est assurément coupable d'un meurtre. Mon pauvre frère répéta-t-elle encore.

La gorge sectionnée? Le cœur de Mai se serra, la situation semblait de plus en plus identique à son rêve. Si les événements s'étaient bel et bien déroulés comme elle les avait vécu, la créature ayant asséné cette horrible mort n'était visiblement pas humaine. L'espace d'un court instant l'image de cette ombre lui revint, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia.

-Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de tout ! Les interpella Bo-san qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec John. Nous venons d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle à l'instant par une employée et sommes vénus vous prévenir immédiatement.

-Oui répondit la jeune fille vaguement. Et Ayako et Masako où sont-elles ?

-Masako s'est soudainement sentie très mal il y a plusieurs minutes à cause de l'apparition d'un esprit à la puissance incroyable. Elle n'a pas réussi à le supporter et Ayako l'a accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose. Les pauvres, lorsque je les ai quittées elles étaient loin de se douter de l'ampleur de la situation ! Elles sont venues nous prévenir John et moi pour un exorcisme habituel, seulement, nous sommes arrivés bien trop tard ! C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons rencontré la domestique qui nous a parlé du drame.

-Cela diminue le nombre potentiel de suspects. Commenta le patron de la SPR. Un esprit puissant se manifeste et on trouve un homme mort quelques instants plus tard. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher beaucoup plus loin quant à la nature du coupable. Allez avec John prévenir les autres demanda Naru au moine. De notre côté nous nous rendrons sur la scène de crime.

-Suivez-moi ordonna Béatrice malgré ses réticences. Je ne crois pas vraiment en vos théories surnaturelles, mais je vous aiderai par n'importe quel moyen à retrouver l'assassin de mon frère.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et se mirent en route. Dans le long couloir, personne ne parlait. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire dans un tel moment ? Mai était perdue dans ses pensées, redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. La porte était grande ouverte, l'un après l'autre ils entrèrent tous à l'exception de Béatrice qui ne souhaitant plus jamais revoir son frère gisant la gorge béante.

Mai tremblait et ses jambes supportaient son poids avec peine sous l'effet de l'émotion. A chaque pas réduisant la distance qui la séparait du défunt, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Elle voulait fuir, repartir dans sa chambre. Non ! Elle voulait repartir hors de ce maudit château qui jusque-là lui avait apporté tant de malheurs. Oui, à peine remise de l'attaque d'un esprit tant effrayant que machiavélique qui tout de même l'avait presque précipité vers la mort , voilà qu'elle se rendait au chevet d'un cadavre.

Elle redoutait l'instant fatidique comme un condamné à mort redoute la lame de la guillotine prête à s'abattre sur sa tête. Toutefois, même si le courage lui manquait, elle continua. Un unique regard lui suffit pour reconnaitre la pièce, aucuns éléments de sa vision ne manquaient. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, et se préparer à l'horreur qui allait suivre.

Elle poursuivit sa progression et elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la table et la poubelle qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Elle savait que si elle avançait de quelques centimètres encore, elle arriverait derrière le canapé où le meurtre avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Tétanisée, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le sol sale sous ses pieds. Elle eut un haut le cœur mais lutta contre les réticences de son corps à poursuivre sa tâche. Elle avança un peu plus jusqu'à faire face au mort pour de bon.

Se retrouvant devant le fait accompli, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de jaillir. Il était disposé de la même façon que lors de son rêve. La vérité demeurait incontestable, Antoine ne faisait plus parti de ce monde. Elle observa avec attention l'entaille profonde de sa gorge, le livre désormais imbibé de sang. Ce qui la marqua au plus profond de son âme fut le visage en paix de l'homme qui n'avait pas senti le danger venir. Le pauvre à ce moment-là espérait un peu de répit après une journée qu'elle imaginait longue. Il n'avait récolté qu'une tragique fin barbare.

Indéniablement, tout était identique. Elle ne put supporter cette vision plus longtemps. La jeune fille se précipita vers l'extérieur, bousculant Lin sur son passage. Sans rien savoir, ni se soucier de l'endroit, le contenu de son estomac remonta. L'image indélébile gravée dans son cerveau la fit vomir encore et encore. Elle ne maitrisait plus rien. Lorsqu'enfin la dernière bouchée sortie, haletante et tremblante, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Inquiet, Naru la rejoignit. Calmement il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Rejoins les autres dans la chambre s'il te plait.

D'un petit mouvement de tête, elle acquiesça.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

-Ça ira murmura t'elle faiblement.

Elle avança alors jusqu'à rejoindre ses amis en essayant de se calmer. Elle parcourut les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient sans en avoir conscience. Il lui semblait avoir perdu le fil de ses propres pensées, son cerveau lui paraissait figé et ralenti. Elle finit néanmoins par rejoindre la porte sans même se rappeler le chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir. En entrant, elle aperçut Ayako et Masako assises sur le divan en face de John et Bo-san.

-Mai ? Ça va ?

La voyant entrer dans un état lamentable, la prêtresse s'était levée pour la rejoindre. Elle lui prit la main tout doucement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-nous tout.

La jeune fille la suivit jusqu'au canapé où ils se trouvaient tous. D'une voix monocorde elle leur fit part des événements, de son rêve, du meurtre et de la similitude entre les deux. Une fois le choc passé, ces nouveaux éléments les plongèrent dans un court silence de réflexion.

-Je ne comprends pas s'étonna John. Tu aurais eu une vision prémonitoire ?

-Considérant le timing, on pourrait même penser qu'elle a assisté au meurtre en direct. Supposa Bo-san.

-Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé avant pourtant. Poursuivit la Miko. Peut-être que les pouvoirs de Mai se sont encore développés ?

-Oui. Murmura l'intéressée. Mais je m'en serais bien passée. Habituellement mes rêves me permettent de trouver des indices utiles. Cette fois, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était assister au massacre, impuissante.

Sur ces mots, elle sentit de nouvelles larmes monter à la lisière de ses yeux qu'elle s'efforça de retenir.

Peu après, Lin entra dans la pièce suivit de Naru.

-Très bien, commença le jeune homme. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, réunissons les faits. Commençons par toi Masako.

\- Depuis le début de l'enquête je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les choses de façon très nette. J'étais incapable de déterminer les intentions des esprits ni même de comprendre ce qui les maintenaient sur terre. Cette fois-ci, les sentiments que ce fantôme dégageait étaient très clairs. Une haine, une rancœur, une soif de vengeance.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti aussi. La coupa Mai. Dès le premier jour, j'ai été assaillie par une énergie néfaste. Cette énergie, je pense qu'elle est dégagée par une femme qui hante Caroline Du Plessis. Je l'ai vue à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu fais allusion à ce qui s'est passé sur le balcon de sa chambre ? Interrogea le moine.

-En partie oui, mais je l'avais déjà vu un peu plus tôt. Après que Naru m'ai demandé de prendre des nouvelles de Maxime, j'ai rencontré Caroline au détour d'un couloir. Sur le coup, elle m'avait semblée très froide et menaçante. En l'observant partir, j'ai vu lorsqu'elle est passée devant un miroir deux reflets. Et c'est le même reflet qui m'a enfermée dans la pièce et qui m'a presque obligé à me jeter dans le vide par la suite.

\- Alors pourquoi ne peut-on rien voir sur les caméras ? La température de la pièce n'a même pas perdue un degré ! Et puis pourquoi Mai est-elle la seule à la voir ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Pourquoi suivre Caroline ? Pourquoi attaquer Maxime et surtout … Pourquoi tuer Antoine ? Enchaina Ayako.

\- Tout ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. S'exaspéra John. A part tout ça, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'autre Mai? Un rêve peut-être ?

La jeune fille leur raconta sa vision avec la femme à la robe rouge se faisant étrangler, espérant que quelqu'un énonce une théorie. Peut-être vivait-elle ici par le passé ? Peut-être qu'elle était le fameux fantôme dont avait parlé Mai ? Peut-être n'était-elle-même pas liée à cette affaire ?

-Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Lin qui prenait des notes sur son ordinateur depuis le début de la conversation.

-Oui. Intervient Naru. Lorsque j'étais au QG un peu plus tôt, j'ai noté des variations brutales de température dans quelques pièces.

\- Voilà qui contredit le reste des informations. Se lamenta Ayako. Soit cet esprit se moque de nous en jouant sur ses capacités, soit il y a plus d'une entité ici.

-Je penche pour la deuxième supposition. Soupira Bo-san.

-Génial ! S'exaspéra la prêtresse. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Je veux dire, avec un cadavre dans le manoir, les Du Plessis vont surement appeler la police. Le meurtre coïncide presque avec notre arrivée. Nous somme les suspects idéaux dans cette enquête !

-Je ne sais pas. La coupa le moine. Imagine le scandale si le public découvrait qu'un membre d'une famille aussi riche et célèbre a été assassiné. Des gens comme eux privilégieront sans doute la discrétion quitte à chercher des solutions improbables.

-Oui c'est possible. En tout cas espérons-le. Soupira John.

-Je vais en parler avec Caroline. Intervint Naru. Dans tous les cas, la journée a été longue, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Surtout, soyez tous très prudents.

-Tu peux venir dans ma chambre. Proposa la Miko à Mai visiblement toujours en état de choc.

Faiblement, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle était éreintée tant physiquement que psychologiquement et sentait que si elle ne dormait pas au plus vite, elle allait s'évanouir.

-Il reste un problème intervint Lin. Deux personnes doivent se relayer au QG, tu dois te reposer également Naru tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis notre arrivé.

-Je m'en charge ! Proposa le moine avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu protester. Toi aussi Lin tu peux aller dormir je me ferai relayer par John.

-C'est parfait alors conclut le patron de la SPR. On se revoit demain à l'aube et encore une fois soyez prudents.

* * *

_Voici voilà la fin de ces quatre premiers chapitres ! Dès le chapitre 5, l'histoire et le scénario seront en grande partie différents de ce que j'avais fait dans la première version de ma fic. Tout a été réécrit mais certaines scènes restent tout de même similaires._

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver jeudi soir vers 18h ! Les suivants chaque mercredi même heure ! (en tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux)_

_J'attends vos avis et impressions ! N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires et encouragements me font toujours plaisir et me motivent à écrire plus vite ! Alors si vous voulez la suite vous savez quoi faire !_

_En attendant bonne soirée à tous et à très bientôt !_


	5. Le pantin de la fureur

_Bonsoir ! _

_Voici mon chapitre 5 réécrit ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 5 : Le pantin de la fureur_

-Tu peux prendre un bain la première si tu veux. Proposa Ayako à son amie dès leur arrivée dans ses appartements.

-Merci. Se contenta de répondre Mai d'une voix faible.

Elle déposa sur le sol le sac contenant ses affaires qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa propre chambre précédemment. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur afin d'y trouver des vêtements propres et son nécessaire de toilette. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle attendait impatiemment que l'eau se réchauffe et arrive à un niveau satisfaisant. Ereintée, les minutes lui paraissaient des heures. Finalement, elle put allonger son corps nu contre la céramique. Au contact du liquide presque brulant, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement. Son corps s'autorisait enfin un peu de répit après tous les événements tragiques qu'elle avait enduré. Elle réussit même à vider totalement son esprit, trop fatiguée pour une quelconque réflexion.

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle se sentait plonger vers l'inconscience. Soudain, l'image d'Antoine du Plessis la gorge béante jaillit dans sa tête. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps que ses membres se contractèrent. Elle soupira longuement. Depuis sa première enquête à la SPR, elle s'était retrouvée dans de nombreuses situations périlleuses et avait déjà croisé plus d'un cadavre. Cependant, cette fois-ci la situation était plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté par le passé. Peut-être était-elle en train d'atteindre la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait encaisser ?

Il n'existait pas de réponse concrète à cette question. En revanche, une chose était certaine, elle ne se débarrasserait pas de sitôt de tous les souvenirs horrifiants qui la hantaient. Etait-il même humainement possible de guérir totalement de ce genre de blessures ? Pour une personne insensible surement, mais pour quelqu'un dotée d'une empathie comme la sienne, elle en doutait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que ses rêves pouvaient se révéler très utiles. Après ses performances passées personne n'en doutait plus. Elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur des espérances de ses amis. Au-delà de ça, elle voulait participer à la résolution de l'affaire au plus vite et faire en sorte que plus personne ne soit blessé. Alors, même si pour la première fois elle avait le désir profond d'abandonner, elle ne se permettrait pas le luxe de s'avouer vaincue.

Soudain, deux petits coups retentirent sur la porte ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

-Tout va bien Mai ? La questionna Ayako. Tu es la dedans depuis un sacré bout de temps, une dame nous a apporté de quoi manger.

-Pardon, j'arrive. Répondit aussitôt la jeune fille.

Sans plus tarder, elle sortit de l'eau, frissonnante. Elle essuya grossièrement son corps et ses cheveux avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short dans lesquelles elle pourrait dormir confortablement. Elle rejoignit ensuite la Miko.

-Tiens, avale ça ! Lui ordonna son ainée en lui tendant une assiette remplie d'un plat Français qu'elle n'identifia pas.

La jeune fille ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, elle se força à terminer la moitié du repas pour ne pas inquiéter Ayako. Après s'être brossée les dents fort peu vigoureusement, elle réunit les dernières bribes d'énergie qu'il lui restait afin de marcher jusqu'au lit. Elle redoutait un nouveau cauchemar, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car déjà, elle perdait connaissance.

Pour la première fois depuis un temps considérable, son sommeil ne fut perturbé par aucune vision nocturne. Elle dormait ni plus ni moins, comme n'importe qu'elle personne banale, exempte de toute angoisse. C'était nul doute à ce propos la présence de son amie tout près d'elle qui lui apportait le réconfort nécessaire à cet exploit. D'ailleurs, elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Après de longues heures de repos, elle ouvrit enfin les paupières sur le monde. Instantanément, elle les referma. La pièce était éclairée par une lumière éblouissante.

-Finalement de retour parmi nous ? Se moqua gentiment la prêtresse.

-Ayako ? Quelle heure est-il ? S'inquiéta Mai confuse.

-Dans cinq minutes, il sera onze heures du matin.

Cette nouvelle fit office d'une bombe chez la jeune fille. Elle se leva aussitôt.

-J'espère que tu rigoles ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je vais me faire tuer !

-Mais non ce n'est rien, c'est rare de te voir si bien dormir alors je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller. Les autres sont déjà au courant et ils étaient aussi plutôt heureux que tu puisses te reposer. De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal depuis hier alors il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-Je vois… soupira Mai. Même pas un petit changement de température ou un objet qui bouge tout seul ?

-Non, rien de rien. C'est étrange.

-Il y a plus surprenant encore. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas rêvé. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pourrais même pas te donner de date précise.

-Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? S'étonna Ayako. C'est comme si toute activité paranormale avait cessé après la mort d'Antoine.

-Peut-être qu'il était la cible des fantômes ? Proposa Mai. Après que leur vengeance ait été assouvie il se peut qu'ils aient trouvé la paix et quitter le manoir.

-C'est une possibilité oui, ça me semble quand même un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

-Trop beau ? S'Offusqua la jeune fille. N'oublie pas que quelqu'un y a laissé la vie.

-Oui, mais si ça a pu mettre fin à cette rancœur, il est possible que ça ait sauvé d'autres personnes.

-C'est un point de vue. Répondit tristement Mai. Ce qu'elle aurait souhaité par-dessus tout c'est de pouvoir les protéger tous.

-Bon maintenant que tu es réveillée, on devrait les rejoindre. Changea de sujet Ayako. Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer.

-Oui, descend en première j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Tu es certaine de pouvoir rester seule ?

-N'en t'en fait pas merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Sur ces mots, la prêtresse se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Mai fit de même. Lorsqu'elle arriva au QG, elle fut surprise de trouver Caroline du Plessis en pleine discussion avec Naru et Lin. John et Masako se trouvaient également dans la pièce, mais ils semblaient plus faire office de spectateurs qu'autre chose.

A peine une minute plus tard, la chef de famille se dirigea déjà vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Mai et la salua avec un semblant de sourire de politesse. Une vague de terreur s'empara soudainement de la jeune fille et disparut presque aussitôt. Cachant son malaise, elle la salua en retour. Cette fois, Mai en était définitivement persuadée, quelque chose de malsain se cachait en Caroline. La théorie d'Ayako sur la purification du manoir lui semblait désormais impossible. Tout le mal n'était pas éradiqué.

-Ravi de te voir avec une aussi bonne mine. La complimenta John en la sortant de sa réflexion. Le sommeil semble t'avoir métamorphosée.

-Ça et une bonne couche de l'anticerne d'Ayako se dit-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Merci. Que voulait madame Du Plessis ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Elle est venue nous informer de sa décision par rapport à Antoine. Commença Lin. Privilégiant la discrétion comme nous nous en étions douté , ils ont décidé de faire appel à des détectives privés plutôt qu'à la police.

-Des détectives privés ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Et nous dans cette histoire elle nous considère comme quoi ?

-Ils ont du mal à croire à la théorie du fantôme meurtrier. Poursuivit l'homme. Pour eux, il est plus probable qu'il ait été assassiné par un membre du personnel ou un rival quelconque. C'est sur ça qu'ils veulent enquêter.

-Ça veut dire que nous sommes tous des suspects ? S'inquiéta Mai. On va être interrogés ?

-Ils ne se donneront pas cette peine, j'ai déjà fourni les preuves nécessaires pour nous innocenter. La rassura Naru. Les enregistrements de nos caméras prouvent qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait se trouver avec Antoine au moment du meurtre. Malheureusement, toutes les cameras sur la scène de crime et dans le couloir devant le bureau ont été coupées. Ils n'ont donc aucunes images du coupable.

-Oui et je suppose que si je leur dit avoir été témoin de tout en direct depuis mon rêve et que dans la pièce on ne pouvait voir personne à part une ombre je suppose qu'ils me feront enfermer dans un asile. Se lamenta Mai.

-Peut-importe, tant qu'ils ne dérangent pas notre travail ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. Intervint Masako qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Surtout que pour l'instant, on n'a pas vraiment avancé.

-Sans parler de ce silence complet. Continua le prêtre. Ça ne semble présager rien de bon. Peut-être que les esprits économisent de l'énergie pour quelque chose de plus gros encore. Dans tous les cas, cette journée s'annonce longue et ennuyeuse.

Tout compte fait, Mai préférait retourner à la théorie d'Ayako, même si elle était probablement fausse, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être rassurante, contrairement à celle de John.

-Toujours rien à signaler ! Les interrompit Bo-san en pénétrant dans la pièce avec la Miko.

-On a qu'à éplucher une nouvelle fois toutes les informations que nous avons. Proposa Masako. On est surement passés à côté de quelque chose.

-Faisons ça. Acquiesça Naru. Il faut revoir tous les témoignages de la famille et des employés, les archives des événements qui se sont produits au manoir avant l'arrivée des du Plessis, les fiches sur les anciens propriétaires, les plans des lieux etc. Au travail.

Pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit de pertinent. Après qu'ils eurent presque tous perdu espoir, Bo-san prit la parole.

-Quelque chose me parait étrange. Commença-t-il. J'ai réexaminé la liste des accidents ménagers depuis leur installation et j'ai fait une constatation surprenante. Pour commencer, comme l'avait soupçonné Naru, le cas de Maxime est très loin d'être isolé. Cette famille compte plus de drames en quelques mois que certaines en cumulent en une vie.

-Rien de surprenant lorsqu'on cohabite avec des entités malfaisantes. Le coupa Ayako. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien vois-tu, il semblerait que certains Du Plessis soient plus touchées que d'autres. Par exemple, du côté de Caroline hormis les choses étranges qui lui arrivent personne n'a jamais été physiquement blessé. Par cela j'entends ni elle, ni son fils ni son mari Ferdinand.

-Comment cela peut-il être étonnant ? Interrogea Mai confuse.

-Je te l'accorde, à première vue cela semble normal, mais en comparant avec les autres on se rend compte du problème. En effet, Béatrice a déjà été touchée trois fois et Maxime deux. Pour leur frère, tout le monde connait déjà le destin tragique d'Antoine, mais ses enfants n'ont pas été épargnés non plus. Enfin du moins, c'est le cas de Lydia sa première fille née d'un précèdent mariage. Elle a été blessée au total quatre fois alors qu'il n'est jamais rien arrivé à sa sœur. Au final, Mathilde l'épouse d'Antoine et Florian l'époux de Béatrice semblent eux aussi s'en être sortis indemnes. Mais tout cela semble indiquer un schéma plutôt particulier évitant la branche de Caroline.

Voilà qui confirmait encore les suspicions que Mai avait envers cette femme.

-C'est plutôt intéressant. Commenta Naru. Voyons ce qu'on peut tirer de ça.

-Ce serait peut-être judicieux d'encore interroger Caroline. Proposa John

-Non. Lui répondit calmement le patron de la SPR. Elle nous a déjà dit tout ce qu'elle voulait nous dire on obtiendra rien de nouveau de sa part.

-Alors que faire ? Demanda Mai.

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, poursuivons nos recherches.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre ce jour-là. Ils mirent fin aux investigations tôt dans la soirée et tout le monde regagna sa chambre après le repas. Pour la nuit, Lin et Naru furent désignés à la surveillance des écrans pendant que les autres iraient se reposer.

D'humeur plus calme et détendue, Mai se décida presque à retourner dans sa propre chambre, mais au dernier moment elle changea d'avis. Finalement, elle n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver seule dans ce maudit manoir. Alors, emmitouflée sous les couvertures du lit de son amie, elle s'endormit espérant ne pas être de nouveau confrontée à un cauchemar de mort.

Vers trois heures du matin, pressée, Mai parcouraient les couloirs à la hâte désirant atteindre son objectif au plus vite. Une fureur folle la possédait, toutes ses fibres étaient en ébullition. Elle n'avait qu'un seul désir, assouvir sa soif de sang grandissante. Sur ses jambes tremblantes de colère, elle parcourait les derniers mètres la séparant de sa cible, son cœur tambourinant toujours plus fort à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte tant convoitée, dernière rempart la séparant de sa délivrance. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, elle aperçut la femme qu'elle était venue dépecer. Tel un animal sauvage, elle se précipita sur sa proie, la saisissant fermement à la gorge.

Masako sortit de son sommeil instantanément, sentant deux mains d'acier se refermer autour de son cou. Aussitôt, elle attrapa les bras de son assaillante en lutant désespérément pour sa survie. Malgré son état de confusion avancé, elle put identifier l'agresseur comme étant sa collègue et amie. Se débâtant toujours, elle peinait à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation.

Il lui fallait agir vite, le manque d'air commençait à diminuer sa conscience, elle devait à tout prit oxygéner ses poumons. Dans un état de terreur absolu, son corps produisit assez d'adrénaline pour lui permettre une dernière tentative de force. Par un mouvement de contorsion, elle réussit à assener un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes de son adversaire. Sous l'effet de la douleur aigue, Mai lacha prise immédiatement.

Prise d'une quinte de toux terrible, la médium peina à se glisser hors du lit. Incapable de se redresser, elle essaya de s'abriter tant bien que mal derrière la table de chevet. Un peu plus loin, son adversaire se relevait déjà, ignorant le supplice de ses os fraichement brisés. Assurément, les mouvements de la jeune fille n'étaient pas sous le contrôle d'un esprit humain. D'ailleurs, Masako ressentait dans toutes ses cellules la malfaisance sans limite de ce monstre. Si quelqu'un ne venait pas au plus vite à son secours, elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Mai se rapprocha d'elle dans un état de fureur décuplé, déterminée à lui rendre au centuple le coup qu'elle lui avait asséné. Avec une violence inouïe, elle enchaina les attaques sur le corps déjà meurtri de la médium. A chaque impact, Masako sentait un nouvel os être broyé.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, Mai en voulait plus, elle voulait plus de souffrances. Avec horreur, la médium la sentit empoigner la racine de ses cheveux d'une rare brutalité. La jeune fille lui fit plier la nuque vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge tendue. Ainsi soumise, elle pouvait lire la folie diabolique dans les iris bruns de son bourreau. C'était évident, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait expirer son dernier souffle de vie. Mai voulait la briser, déchirer sa chaire, faire ruisseler son sang.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de dénicher l'outil idéal à l'assouvissement de son funeste dessein. Un long éclat de verre provenant d'un vase cassé pendant leur lutte se trouvait sous sa chaussure droite. Satisfaite, elle se pencha et s'en saisit de sa main libre. Ça y est, c'était la fin.

La seconde suivante, Lin et Naru firent irruption dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, la scène qui se dévoila à eux les laissa pétrifié de stupeur. L'horreur de la situation nécessitait pour comprendre une seconde de réflexion.

Mai armée s'apprêtait à égorger vive Masako. Elle semblait se divertir et apprécier la vue de la jeune fille impuissante, agenouillée à ses pieds.

Le rire fou de la jeune femme satisfaite devant l'effet de ses attaques raisonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Son ton doucereux laissait deviner combien elle se délectait des événements à venir. Son regard fou promettait un spectacle grandiose, tragique et meurtrier. Ils se figèrent tous face à cette menace concrète car, ils le pressentaient, leur amie était assurément sérieuse. Elle comptait mettre à exécution ses projets, aussi diaboliques soient-ils.

Mai, curieuse, ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde par leur arrivée. Elle restait immobile. Tandis que les deux hommes lui hurlèrent de reculer et de s'éloigner de sa victime. Amusée, elle se mit à rire d'une intonation diabolique qui leur glaça le sang. Elle allait leur faire voir combien face à elle ils demeureraient impuissants! Oui, elle voulait plus que tout au monde voir l'horreur peignant leurs visages lorsqu'elle prendrait la vie de ce misérable être. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience, son organisme l'implorait, il fallait qu'elle agisse. En un geste expert, elle enfonça sur plusieurs centimètres la pointe de son arme dans la chair innocente de la victime soumise. La vue du sang qui ruisselait le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa poitrine fit frissonner Mai de plaisir.

-Lin! Hurla Naru .Arrête-la!

-Je ne peux pas! C'est trop dangereux ! Je vais la blesser !

-Fais-le ! Hurla-t-il d'avantage. Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne la tue!

N'ayant guère le choix, Lin dû se résoudre à obéir à son patron conscient qu'il s'agissait de l'unique voie de recours. Il siffla pour appeler ses démons à contre cœur. Il redoutait les conséquences que cette attaque pourrait avoir sur Mai, mais au vu de la situation c'était l'unique espoir qui offrait une chance de survie à Masako. Immédiatement, les trois créatures assaillirent la jeune fille, la tailladant de toutes parts. Incapable de résister, elle fut contrainte de lâcher prise. Ne trouvant plus aucune utilité au corps déchiré de son hôte, la présence maléfique disparut.

Aussitôt, Mai s'effondra sur le sol. Le sang coulait à flot de part et d'autre de ses membres meurtris. Avant qu'ils ne puissent évaluer la situation d'avantage, Ayako et John arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cria la Miko en apercevant les deux jeunes filles ensanglantées sur le sol.

-Mai a été possédée. Prenez Masako avec vous et quittez la pièce au plus vite. Ordonna Naru pour seul réponse. Le danger n'a peut-être pas été éliminé.

Confus mais comprenant l'urgence de la situation, John se dirigea vers la médium semi consciente et la souleva avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Malgré tout, la jeune fille laissa échapper un long gémissement de plainte sa douleur ravivée.

Soudain, Mai esquissa un mouvement, reprenant peu- à peu connaissance. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ils restèrent tous figés, leurs traits crispés d'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle vouloir se venger ? Préparait-elle d'atroces répercutions ? Ou au contraire était-elle redevenue elle-même ?

-Qu'est-ce que …. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle tremblante des larmes débordant à flots sur son visage déformé par un mélange de stupeur et de terreur.

Ayako et John laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mai semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses gestes. Personne n'osait plus bouger, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Heureusement, Naru les ramena à la réalité.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Les pressa-t-il. Emmenez Masako avec vous et appelez une ambulance au plus vite. Ses blessures semblent plutôt sérieuses.

-Et pour Mai ? Le coupa Ayako.

-Elle ira bien, le médecin de la famille pourra s'occuper d'elle.

Rassurés, les deux s'activèrent immédiatement.

\- Lin, accompagne-les. Ajouta Naru pas tranquille à l'idée de les voir partir sans défense dans ce manoir une blessée dans les bras.

-Hors de question! Protesta immédiatement l'homme. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec Mai après ce qu'il vient de se passer? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

-C'est terminé. Insista-t-il. Elle a retrouvé son état normal. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si en cas de problème, je ne pourrai pas la maîtriser.

-Naru!

-Ne discute pas s'il te plaît. Elle ne me fera rien. On ne peut pas les laisser déambuler seuls dans les couloirs, si ils se font attaquer c'est terminé pour eux.

N'ayant aucun argument pour contester d'avantage, Lin obtempéra et parti à leur suite.

Sur les lieux du drame, il ne restait désormais plus que la pauvre Mai en état de choc. Impuissante et de nouveau aux portes de l'inconscience, l'adolescente se cantonnait à répéter en boucle la même phrase coupable. Allongée en position fœtale, elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras pour y enfouir son visage. Cette vision pathétique illustrait la vulnérabilité dans laquelle cet accès de folie l'avait laissé.

-Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmurait-elle presque sans le savoir.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Si vous avez aimé et souhaitez lire la suite, un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir !_

_Si la motivation et les reviews sont au rendez-vous, prochain chapitre dans une semaine ! A très bientôt !_


	6. Convalescence

_CHAPITRE 6 :_ _Convalescence_

* * *

Tout doucement, Naru se rapprocha de Mai en observant avec attention le petit corps meurtri de la jeune femme. Il nota d'abord une profonde coupure sur son épaule gauche ainsi qu'une seconde un peu plus large sur son avant-bras droit. Sur l'une de ses jambes, il aperçut également une entaille plus grave qui semblait transpercer le muscle de sa cuisse. Beaucoup de sang s'écoulait à travers la plaie, il devait maitriser l'hémorragie au plus vite.

Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, il alla récupérer quelques serviettes propres dans la salle de bain avant de retourner auprès d'elle. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour se positionner à sa hauteur. Précautionneusement, il écarta les nombreux éclats de verre qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il avança alors sa main vers Mai, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle était toujours tétanisée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante. Il devrait se montrer très prudent s'il ne voulait pas l'angoisser d'avantage.

Tout va bien Mai, c'est moi. Murmura-t-il avec douceur. Tu saignes beaucoup je dois arrêter ça. Dans quelques secondes tu sentiras quelque chose sur ta jambe d'accord ?

La voix de Naru résonna vaguement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et se perdit au milieu des dizaines d'images déjà dans sa tête. Confuse, elle n'en comprit que la moitié mais suffisamment pour retenir un sursaut de frayeur en sentant les mains froides de l'homme se poser sur sa cuisse. L'instant d'après, elle ressentit une pression sur sa plaie ce qui lui arracha un cri perçant sollicitant violemment ses poumons. Aussitôt, une douleur bien plus terrible encore la saisit provenant tout droit de sa cage thoracique, cette fois ci, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Pardonne-moi ! S'excusa Naru immédiatement comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de sa coupure. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal autre part ?

Pantelante, Mai était au supplice. A chaque inspiration, il lui semblait être poignardée par une bonne centaine de lames à la fois. La douleur de ses côtes brisées était si intense qu'elle avait balayée tous ses précédents maux. Elle dut réunir toute sa concentration et tout son courage pour réussir à former quelques syllabes intelligibles, espérant que Naru puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Mes... mes côtes réussit-elle à lâcher.

Les démons de Lin ne l'ayant pas touchée à la poitrine, il en déduisit que la blessure remontait à avant son arrivée dans la pièce. Visiblement, il avait sous-estimé l'état médical de la jeune fille.

Il faut t'emmener aux urgences!

Non…non… s'il te… plait…non. Répétait Mai au prix d'un effort considérable.

Depuis l'hospitalisation de Naru il y a quelques mois, l'idée même de devoir retourner dans un de ces endroits morbides la terrorisait. Là-bas, la mort était omniprésente, ancrée dans chaque mur, imprégnée dans chaque objet. Plus que jamais elle y avait vu la fragilité de la vie quand pour la énième fois un être qui lui était chère était menacé. Dans son état de faiblesse actuelle, elle ne se sentait pas en mesure de se débattre contre encore plus de terreur.

Ok ! D'accord pas d'hôpital. Céda Naru après avoir vu les traits de Mai se déformer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il était rare que le jeune homme ignore comment réagir face à une situation délicate. Toutefois, dans ce cas de figure précis, il ne savait guère quoi entreprendre. Soudain, il sentit la petite main de Mai agripper faiblement la manche de sa chemise, luttant encore contre la torture occasionnée par sa respiration saccadée. La pauvre fille avait l'air exténuée et sur le point de perdre connaissance.

D'une main, Naru la redressa délicatement tandis que de l'autre il compressait toujours l'entaille de sa cuisse. Il la positionna en appui contre son torse la tête légèrement en arrière afin de libérer au mieux sa voie respiratoire.

-Mai ! Reste avec moi. Ordonna-t-il doucement. Concentre-toi sur ton souffle, essaye d'inspirer plus lentement.

Du mieux qu'elle put, la jeune femme appliquât ses conseils. Se forçant à ignorer la souffrance lancinante qui colonisait son corps, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle. A force de persévérance, elle réussit à diminuer quelque peu la frénésie de ses poumons. Plus elle se calmait, moins la douleur était violente. Après ce qui sembla pour elle être une éternité, elle respirait enfin de nouveau normalement.

-C'est très bien. La félicita Naru. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasses encore un dernier effort le temps que je te dépose sur le lit d'accord ?

Faiblement, Mai acquiesça. Alors, prenant toutes les précautions possibles, il l'allongea de nouveau sur le sol. Il ramassa une serviette propre qu'il avait déposée plus tôt sur le côté et vint la positionner sur sa cuisse à la place de la précédente saturée de sang. Toujours avec délicatesse, il noua le tissu afin de le fixer de façon à maintenir une pression contre la plaie. Il glissa ensuite un bras sous le dos de la jeune fille et l'autre sous ses genoux. Quand il fut certain qu'il la tenait solidement il la souleva avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son objectif.

Une fois sa peau au contact des draps froids, elle frissonna. Aussitôt, elle sentit ce qu'elle identifia être une couverture venir la réchauffer. Garder un semblant de conscience lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et il ne lui en restait quasiment plus. Toute trace d'adrénaline ayant quitté son corps, le contre coup fut terrible. Tout s'éloignait d'elle, tout devenait brumeux, tout devenait noir.

_Mai était confortablement installée sur un matelas moelleux. Elle avait encore sommeil, mais une odeur délicieuse lui parvenait depuis la cuisine. Curieuse et affamée, elle se glissa hors de la couette pour en découvrir plus. En se levant, elle remarqua la tenue surprenante dont elle était vêtue. Une simple nuisette en soie rouge qui laissait apparaitre plus de parties de son corps qu'elle n'en couvrait. Vraiment pas habituée à porter ce genre de vêtements, elle se sentit rougir._

_-Enfin réveillée ma chérie ? Le petit déjeuné est prêt. La questionna une voix masculine depuis la pièce voisine._

_Surprise, elle ne répondit rien._

_-Tout va bien ? L'interrogea-il de nouveau._

_De plus en plus confuse, la jeune femme commençait enfin à réaliser que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qui était l'homme en train de lui parler ? Etait-elle au moins consciente ou tout ceci n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Dans tous les cas, pour en découvrir d'avantage elle devait se prêter au jeu._

_-J'arrive. Répondit-elle alors nerveusement._

_Timide, elle chercha partout dans la pièce de quoi couvrir un peu plus sa peau dénudée. Malheureusement, elle se rendit vite compte que le lieu ne contenait aucunes affaires personnelles. Etait-elle dans un hôtel ? Pourquoi serait-elle allée dans un hôtel avec un homme ? Elle soupira longuement. _

_-Allez, tu peux le faire ! S'encouragea-t-elle tout haut avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_-Quesque tu prépares ? Tenta la jeune femme en essayant de paraitre la plus naturelle que possible._

_-Ton plat préféré évidemment mon amour. Répondit aussitôt l'inconnu gaiement toujours face à ses casseroles._

_A l'entendre de plus près, Mai trouva sa voix bien familière. Perturbée, elle s'avança vers lui espérant voir son visage. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il se retournait déjà. Aussitôt, elle se figea. Sans l'ombre d'un doute elle pouvait l'affirmer, Antoine Du Plessis se tenait devant elle affichant un sourire radieux. Elle en était désormais absolument certaine, elle se trouvait au pays des songes._

_-J'ai vraiment bien fait de choisir cette nuisette finalement, tu es vraiment sublime. La complimenta l'homme._

_Cela lui paraissait plus qu'insensé. Pourquoi rêver de lui maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'immiscer ainsi dans son intimité ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait depuis tout ce temps. Elle devait être en train de revivre une matinée basique d'Antoine en compagnie de sa femme. Cette pensée l'attristât, elle avait l'impression de dérober une partie de leurs souvenirs en s'incrustant telle une voyeuse au milieu de leur quotidien._

_-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiétât l'homme voyant les traits livides de son amante._

_-Non non ! Ce n'est rien ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme._

_-Passons à table alors si tu veux bien. Se réjouit-il._

_Soudainement, une sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit._

_-C'est le mien. Constata Antoine avant de se diriger vers le petit appareil._

_Il décrocha et s'en alla sur le balcon, prenant soin de bien refermer la vitre derrière lui. Pour une raison qu'elle ignora, le cœur de Mai se serra. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme réapparut._

_-Excuse-moi ma chérie, je dois vraiment partir c'est très important._

_-Quoi ? Déjà ? S'emporta la jeune femme sentant la déception monter au fond d'elle._

_-Pardonne moi s'il te plait, ça ne me réjouit pas non plus._

_-Je sais bien, mais je peux te voir si rarement. Ajouta-elle à sa grande surprise._

_-Je vais tout faire pour me libérer au plus tôt je te le promets! Continua-t-il en enfilant déjà son manteau. _

_-Vraiment ? Le questionna Mai décidemment ne comprenant elle-même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

_-Promis._

_Une fois prêt, il s'avança vers elle et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce geste tendre et étrangement familier la réconforta aussitôt._

_-La chambre n'est réservée que jusqu'à midi mais je peux demander à l'accueille de retarder l'heure si tu veux encore rester. Proposa-t-il._

_-Non, ça ira. Murmura-t-elle la voix faible. Je préfère rentrer._

_-Comme tu veux mon amour. Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et surtout n'oublie jamais, c'est toi que j'aime._

Finalement, Mai ouvrit ses paupières sur le monde réel. Cette fois ci, le réveil fut bien plus difficile. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait connaissance, une douleur intense s'éveillait dans tout son corps. Voulant juger des dégâts par elle-même, elle entreprit de se redresser afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ses blessures. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste un peu trop précipité lorsqu'elle sentit comme un poignard se loger violemment dans sa poitrine. Surprise, elle ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif.

-Hé ! Doucement ! Fais attention ! L'interpella une voix d'homme.

-Bo-san ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement la gorge en feu.

-Oui c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Très mal … je meurs de soif …Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

Le moine qui était assis sur une chaise se leva et marcha jusqu'à une carafe d'eau posée sur une table un peu plus loin. Il remplit un grand verre à ras bord avant de l'emmener jusqu' à Mai.

-Tiens, bois lentement.

La jeune femme suivit son conseil et pris toutes les précautions possibles. A chaque gorgée d'eau elle sentait la brulure de sa gorge s'apaiser un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'homme commença ses explications.

-Hier vers trois heures du matin, tu as été blessée. Un peu après le médecin est venu. Tu as quelques égratignures sans gravité mais également deux plaies plutôt profondes, une sur ton bras et une sur ta cuisse. Tu devrais pouvoir marcher normalement mais ça risque d'être plutôt douloureux. Le plus embêtant reste tes deux côtes cassées mais heureusement il n'y a eu aucuns dommages sur tes poumons.

-Comment ça a pu arriver ? Un esprit m'a attaqué ?

-Ça ne te revient toujours pas ? Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Essayant de passer outre son mal de crane, Mai utilisa toute sa concentration afin de restituer les événements de la veille. Quelques images confuses lui revenaient par flashs sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement le sens jusqu'au moment où elle vit Masako gisant à ses pieds. Aussitôt, elle se remémora toute la scène. A demi consciente, presque possédée sans réellement l'être, elle se revoyait arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de son amie où elle avait entreprit de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Masako ! Paniqua-t-elle. Comment elle va ?

-Elle va être hospitalisée pendant un moment. Elle a plusieurs fractures et coupures sur tout le corps mais rien de dramatique rassures toi.

-Oh non la pauvre, je suis vraiment désolée, je m'en veux tellement.

-Ne t'en veux pas, personne ne te blâme, tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur ton corps. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Masako en est consciente elle aussi, elle a demandé à John de te dire de ne surtout pas culpabiliser.

-Ça va être compliqué ! Je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails maintenant, tous ces sentiments de colère, de folie, de soif de sang, je les ai tous ressenti au plus profond de moi-même, comme si ils m'appartenaient.

-Ce n'est pas le cas Mai. Quelqu'un les a enfouis en toi en même temps qu'il t'a utilisé comme sa marionnette. On pense que c'est cette femme dont tu nous as parlé.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez découvert des nouveaux indices sur elle ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Non, on ne sait toujours rien. Soupira le moine. En revanche, pendant les douze premières heures après ce qui s'est passé il y a eu de nombreux phénomènes paranormaux au manoir puis tout s'est arrêté.

-Quoi ? Douze heures ? Mais quelle heure il est ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Tu as dormi plus de dix-huit heures ! Répondit Bo-san. Il est déjà vingt et une heure trente.

-Moi qui pensais m'être évanouie le temps d'un déjeuner.

-Un Déjeuner ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, rien d'important, juste un rêve pas très significatif pour le moment. Raconte-moi plutôt les phénomènes dont tu me parlais.

-En bref, on a pu noter d'importantes chutes de températures dans au moins six pièces différentes. Certaines ont même été accompagnées par des mouvements d'objets, ce qui nous a surpris étant donné que depuis notre arrivée on avait rien constaté de similaire. Bien sûre, on a examiné minutieusement chaque endroit et aidé de John j'ai tenté d'exorciser les lieux. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas du tout amélioré la situation.

-C'est étonnant, tous ces événements me paraissent bien futiles et anodins comparé au reste. On dirait que tu me parles d'une autre enquête. Commenta la jeune fille surprise.

-Oui. Acquiesça l'homme. Je pense qu'on ne se trompait pas en supposant la présence de nombreuses entités ici toutes avec des pouvoirs et des objectifs différents.

-Et de toute évidence, l'une d'entre elles à des tendances meurtrières. Ajouta Mai sombrement. D'ailleurs, rien à propos de Caroline ?

-Justement j'allais y venir. Poursuivit le moine. Depuis ton attaque sur Masako et le fait que vous soyez blésées toutes les deux, les Du Plessis semblent être moins réticents à l'idée du paranormal. Sans compter que leurs détectives privés n'ont absolument aucunes réponses à leur offrir, je crois qu'ils nous accordent enfin le crédit qu'on mérite.

-D'un autre côté il faudrait être complétement aveugle ou stupide pour nier une telle évidence. Commenta la jeune fille.

-Je suppose. Poursuivit le moine. Dans tous les cas, ils sont plusieurs à être venus nous trouver pour témoigner du comportement étrange de Caroline. Elle devient ces derniers temps soudainement froide ou agressive avec tout le monde sans aucune raison. Et lorsqu'ils la questionnent sur le sujet, elle nie tout n'en ayant aucun souvenirs. Rien de nouveau par rapport à ce qu'elle nous avait dit dès le début de l'affaire. Ce qui est plus choquant en revanche, c'est les propos humiliants et insultants qu'elle tient sur Antoine. Elle maintient se réjouir de sa mort, et dit qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'effondre de chagrin en repensant au décès de son frère bien aimé.

-Ce qui nous ramène encore une fois à l'esprit machiavélique que j'ai vu en train de la suivre. Conclut Mai. Mais pourquoi aurait-il un lien étroit uniquement avec Caroline parmi tous les autres ? Et en supposant que ce soit cette même femme qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps et qui m'a attaquée il y a plusieurs jours quelle raison pourrait se cacher derrière ça ? Je n'ai pourtant rien en commun avec les Du Plessis.

-Oui, mais c'est intéressant. L'interrompit l'homme. En y réfléchissant bien, tu es la seule de notre groupe à avoir pu la voir et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière elle se sent proche de toi et de Caroline et elle se sert de vous pour agir.

-C'est possible. Ses cibles semblent aussi ne pas être sélectionnées au hasard comme tu l'as signalé en comparant le nombre d'accidents chez la famille mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Masako ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a fait quelque chose qui aurait énervé le fantôme ? Tenta Bo-san.

-Si seulement on pouvait avoir plus d'indices, on est là depuis une semaine et c'est comme si nous étions toujours au point de départ.

-Je sais, ça commence à devenir exaspérant, je me demande si ce n'est pas voué à l'échec.

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, on ne peut pas abandonner.

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion plus longtemps car des petits coups retentirent sur la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, le cœur de Mai se serra.

-Ça doit être le médecin. La rassura le moine. Il devait passer plus tôt dans la soirée mais a été retardé.

-Entrez ! Répondit-il.

-Bonsoir, ravie de vous voir enfin réveillée mademoiselle Taniyama. Commença-t-il en avançant dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Ajouta-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais attendre dehors. Le coupa Bo-san en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai mal un peu partout, notamment à la tête et surtout au niveau des côtes. Expliqua Mai une fois son ami sorti. Puis, chaque fois que je respire, je ressens une gêne qui devient vite douloureuse si je force un peu sur mes poumons.

-Rien de très surprenant compte tenu de vos blessures. Surtout que l'effet des antalgiques doit être complètement dissipé. Je vais jeter un œil aux plaies et changer vos bandages avant de vous en donner de nouveaux.

-Très bien. Acquiesça Mai en repoussant la couette pour que l'homme puisse accéder plus facilement à sa cuisse mutilée.

Machinalement, et dans des gestes pleins d'assurance démontrant un professionnalisme certain, le médecin entreprit d'examiner avec minutie chaque entaille sur le corps de la jeune femme. C'est lorsqu'il arriva à la plus profonde qu'il reprit la parole après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas et on me paye d'ailleurs une somme conséquente pour que je ne pose pas de questions, mais j'aimerais me permettre une remarque si vous l'autorisez.

Surprise et intimidée devant cette politesse et bienséance dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Je suppose que oui. Tenta-t-elle nerveuse.

-Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes ici en tant qu'employée de la famille Du Plessis n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Confirma-t-elle.

-Vos blessures ne sont pas anodines et vous mettrez plusieurs semaines avant d'être complétement remise. Je vous suggère donc fortement de rentrer chez vous dès à présent maintenant que vous êtes consciente.

-Pourquoi ? Mon travail ici n'est pas encore terminé ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! Protesta Mai

-Je suis sure qu'ils pourront trouver quelqu'un susceptible de vous remplacer. De votre côté vous avez réellement besoin de repos. Et dans votre état vous risquez même d'être plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

-J'apprécie votre sollicitude mais tout ira bien, je m'en sortirai.

-C'est comme vous voulez mademoiselle, au moins je vous aurais prévenue.

Le reste de l'examen dura moins de dix minutes et se déroula sans plus un mot. Après avoir rangé tout son matériel et avant de partir, il reprit une dernière fois la parole.

-Je vous laisse ces deux boites contenant des antidouleurs plutôt forts. Leur effet devrait beaucoup vous soulager mais ils sont à consommer avec modération. Vous ne pouvez pas dépasser les trois par jours avec un espace de six heures minimum entre chaque.

-Très bien. Acquiesça la jeune femme.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du mal à dormir alors je vous laisse également cette plaquette de somnifères, c'est maximum une pilule par soir. Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de changer vos pansements comme je vous ai montré et surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-Merci beaucoup, je n'y manquerai pas. Répondit Mai alors que le médecin avait déjà entrouvert la porte.

-Au revoir

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bo-san et John entrèrent.

-Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Commenta le prêtre. Quesqu'il t'a dit ?

-Mes blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison, on ne peut plus rien faire à part attendre. Je vais pouvoir reprendre le travail normalement.

-Tu es sure ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ou au moins te reposer encore ? S'inquiéta à son tour le moine.

-Non tout va bien je t'assure. Menti une nouvelle fois Mai. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.

-Et bien pour l'instant pas grand-chose à part dormir reprit l'homme.

-Oui, continua John. J'étais justement monté prévenir Bo-san. On va devoir faire une pause dans l'enquête. L'enterrement d'Antoine aura lieu demain matin et par respect pour les invités, la famille et bien évidemment pour le défunt, Béatrice nous a demandé de ne rien faire au moins jusqu'à l'après midi.

-Oh… oui bien sûr je comprends, elle a raison.

-Et puis ça va nous permettre de pouvoir aller tous dormir ce soir. Ajouta le moine en s'adressant à la -jeune femme. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Ayako qui est restée à l'hôpital avec Masako et toi qui était inconsciente. On n'a pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Désolée. Murmura-t-elle gênée.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La coupa l'homme. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Et pour les caméras alors ? Qui va les surveiller ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Pour une fois, personne. On visionnera les enregistrements demain. Répondit Naru en rentrant dans la pièce avec Lin. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça peut aller merci. Répéta pour la énième fois la jeune femme.

-Ils t'ont déjà tout raconté ?

Pour toute réponse, Mai acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

-Je suppose qu'on a enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui alors. Soupira de soulagement John.

-Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Confirma Naru.

-Comme les filles ne sont pas là, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Proposa Bo-san mal à l'aise devant l'idée de laisser une blésée livrée à elle-même.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine ! Va te coucher ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec le plus d'assurance que possible.

-Tu es sure ?

-Certaine !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors…

Sans plus de cérémonie, les quatre hommes quittèrent la pièce. Une fois tout le monde parti, la jeune femme se senti bien seule dans cette immense chambre. Pas rassurée du tout, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Ainsi couchée et blessée elle se sentait plus que vulnérable. Elle voulait également faire un brin de toilette afin de se rafraichir un peu. Sans plus attendre, elle glissa ses jambes hors des couvertures pour se retrouver assise au bord du lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration qui lui valut quelques désagréments dans sa poitrine avant de se redresser tout droit sur ses deux jambes. Par instinct, elle mit plus de poids sur son membre valide mais ressentit tout de même un pic de douleur provenant de l'autre. Toutefois, les médicaments injectés par le docteur un peu plus tôt étaient plutôt efficaces et après quelques foulées d'ajustements, elle put en boitillant marcher sans trop de peine.

Dans un premier temps, Mai se dirigea jusqu'au téléphone pour demander à un domestique du manoir de lui amener à manger. Elle détestait faire ça, surtout en une heure si tardive, mais maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle avait une faim terrible. En attendant, elle partit dans la salle de bain se laver du mieux quelle put en évitant de mouiller ses pansements au maximum.

De retour dans la pièce centrale, elle s'allongea sur un des canapés de la partie salon. L'inquiétude déjà installée en elle depuis longtemps grandit encore. Le silence des lieux était plus qu'écrasant et faisait ressortir chaque petit bruit provenant des alentours. Pour pallier à ce problème, elle alluma le gigantesque téléviseur qui se trouvait face à elle. Sans même prêter attention à la chaine ni à l'émission qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, elle augmenta un peu le volume.

Peu de temps après, une femme arriva avec son repas. La nourriture succulente bien qu'aux saveurs inhabituelles pour son palet participèrent à son réconfort. Rassasiée et de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'environnement, elle perdait du terrain dans sa lutte contre le sommeil. Bientôt, elle s'y abandonna.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici le bouton reviews n'est pas très loin ! _

_Petite baisse de motivation de mon côté alors pas de prévisions pour le prochain chapitre mais j'espère tout de même vous revoir bientôt !_


End file.
